Senior Year!
by Kiribati
Summary: It all starts at spring break, what if Chase never went to england? And Nicolle was back? R&R Rated M for sexual content. - COMPLETE
1. Spring Break

Disclaimer: Everything I write is highly fictional and I do not own Zoey 101. I only own the plot and other additional characters.

A/N: I had this Idea of making a version of Zoey 101 off the television, what would it be in real life. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter One

It's the last class before spring break. Lola, Quinn and the boys are specially exited because we're all going to Logan's gigantic house in the beach, and Nicole is finally back from that church camp or something like and will meet us there! The bell rings, I quickly get up a hold give a little punch in Lola's arm, she was sleeping.

''Zoey! Did you have to punch me?''

She angry, but as soon as she notices that the class is over she gets up smiles.

''Spring Break! Oh my god!''

'' I know!'' I say in excitement, she gets her purse and we start running towards our room.

'' Zoey, wait!'' I hear my name so I look behing, Chase is too running but, as always, he falls down and call us for help.

'' How can you be that clumsy?'' I say laughing at him while I help him get up.

'' I think I was born with two left feet''

''I'll say!'' Lola has her arms crossed and rolls her eyes constantly ''Try not to die until after spring break, will you?''

He's up and we start running again, he goes the other to left where the boys dormitory is and we go to the right, when we finally get to our room we find all our things packed and the room all cleaned up.

''Quinn?'' Lola says with a smile on her face, she hates packing ''Thank you very much for packing my little scientist whore!''

''I'm sorry to tell you but, first, Miss Quinn is already in the Limo and second I am not a whore''. A man in a suit, with a British accent is in the room with a very serious expression in his face.

''I'm sorry'' I say, very calmly and not trying to be rude '' Who are you?''. ''Oh I did not tell you?'' He walks over to the door and opens for us ''I'm mister Logan's butler and, during this trip the girls butler, too. You can call me Brighton. Now, follow me to the car''

We get out of the dorm, smiling and talking nonstop about how great this trip will be, and how excited we are to see Nicole. Her parents put her in a non-boys allowed environment since they found out she slept with the whole PCA football team being only fourteen years old. I have to admit, at that time I tough they were right but since I broke up with James even I have been wanting to screw the whole football team too, of course is a bit different since now I am almost seventeen, thank god I know how to control myself. As soon as we get to car Brighton opens the door for us and we get in.

''Zoeeeey!'' Someone is hugging me, of course just hearing the squeaky voice I know its Nicole. '' I missed you so much! You have no Idea how awful it is an all girls catholic school!" She lets me go and hugs Lola, She looks the same, a lot grown up though, her body is a lot curvier and she wears make up now, I guess we all do. '' I hate it there, really! And I missed you guys so much!'' She sits back and Logan opens a fridge, throwing one bottle of champagne for each and every one of us.

''Don't you think that's a bit much?'' Mark says with his low voice, witch I hate. ''No baby, its spring break let's enjoy it!'' Quinn opens her bottle and drinks half of it in one sip. Making everybody scream in encouragement. ''Wow Quinn!'' Logan says with wide eyes '' I didn't know you were that wild'', ''There are lots of thing you don't know about me'' She gives him a shy smile but Mark pulls her and kisses her. It's really gross, making all of us open our bottles and start drinking.

By the time we arrive, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Mark and Logan are really drunk. But when they see the house it's like the sober up. It's amazing, probably the greatest thing I've ever seen.

''What are you all doing here?'' The butler says '' Go! Enjoy!'' We get out of the car and run towards the house, Logan, Chase and Michael go to the backyard and I, Lola, and Nicole go find our room.

'' Is this for real?'' Nicole jumps in to a king sized bed and screams of joy, the room is three times bigger than the PCA one and, telling by Nicole is one hundred times bigger that the catholic school one. It has purple floor and white walls, a huge television, pink hot tube, a gorgeous bathroom with three showers and just everything we could've wanted. ''Guys'' Lola and Nicole look at me still with dreamy expressions on her faces ''Where is Quinn sleeping?'' Nicole gets up and examines the room ''they have to have more rooms, let's go check it out''. We leave the room and find five more doors, finding out the first one of them is the boy's room and the other four are romantic suites, with flowers and round beds. Very arousing I must say.

'' Oh my god'' Nicole says, walking into one of the bedrooms '' I so wish I had a boyfriend!''. ''Yeah, like you needed one'' Lola says laughing. We close the door and walk downstairs. It's already dark, but I think the house look prettier at night, and it's more romantic too. We go out to the backyard; there is huge pool with three waterslides and two more hot tubes! Except these are bigger, and a lot cooler. There's a sauna next to a gate, that leads to a private beach and forest in the other side of the house. It's perfect.

The boys are all in the pool, and Quinn and Mark, or as I like to call them, Quinnark, are in the hot tube. Chase comes out of the pool and shakes his head making water splash all over the place. '' Hey Zo!'' He approaches and smiles. ''Guys'' Lola says with her arms folded ''I'm bored, I shouldn't be bored, it's spring break'' Michael jumps and screams, making my heart pound really fast.

''Hey guys I know what we should do!'' We come closer to listen '' Truth or dare!'' Nicole smiles and clap her hands ''that's an awesome idea Michael! Let's go in the hot tube and play!''


	2. Truth Or Dare?

Chapter 2

''Guys I have to change first'' Lola says ''I'm not wearing a bikini.'' Nicole runs towards the hot tub, but stops just a few inches before. ''Well I'm not either, but seriously'' she looks at us and takes her top off; she's wearing a pink lacy bra, with yellow straps on it. Making all the boys widen their eyes, except for mark. Obviously. ''What's the difference between underwear and swimwear?'' She says and gets in, sitting next to Quinn and I follow, I take my dress off, wearing nothing but my favorite underwear, a black bra with a red thong. I go in sitting next to Chase and Michael, and minutes later Lola follows, but she only takes the top of and stays in a mini skirt.

''C'mon Lola!'' Logan says '' Take that thing off, it's so short it wouldn't make any difference'' She blushes and splashes some water in his face. ''I think his right'' Nicole says, like it's a challenge '' Just take that thing off''. Lola crosses her arms and looks away. ''You know as an actress you shouldn't be so shy'', ''Alright Logan!'' She says, pulling the skirt off and throwing in the grass.

''So, since I had the idea I should start'' Logan punches the water making it splash in marks face '' But I am the owner of the house! I should start!'' Lola moans in anger and splashes a lot of water in Logan's face. ''Shut the fuck up and let Michael start!'' He sits back in agreement, and we all look at Michael.

''Alright, Nicole! Truth or Dare?''; Nicole Smiles at him and answers '' Truth''.

"Did you have sex with any of the girls in your school?'' Everyone stares at her, wanting for an answer. She looks up as if she wanted to remember.

''Yeah, but just once'' Everyone is in shock, including me. Why didn't she tell me before? ''But turns out, I not a lesbian at all. Now it's my turn… Quinn! Truth or Dare?'' She looks at Mark ''Truth'', Nicole thinks for a while and everybody stays silent. ''Hey guys, I'll be right back'' Michael gets out of the pool and goes into the house, as soon as he leaves Nicole snap her fingers '' Ah I got it!''. ''When did you lose your virginity?'' Mark stares at her, and for the first time he has a little bit of expression in his face. ''I kind of… still am'' ''WHAT?'' Logan screams. ''Could you be a bit respectful Logan!'' I say, he's really getting into my nerves. ''I'm sorry'' he says ''I'm just surprised alright, you guys have been dating for three years'', Quinn is about to answer him when Michael arrives with five chefs following him. Each of them is carrying a bowl of ice-cream that is handed to each of us.

''Thank you'' He says getting in the pool and attacking his desert ''so whose turn is it?'', ''Mine'' Quinn says, analyzing each of us. ''Zoey, Truth or Dare?''. I gasp hearing my name ''you know I can't resist a dare'' I say laughing, and it's true, I really can't. Once I dressed as a boy and went to an all-boys school for one week just because my brother, Dustin, said I couldn't do it.

''I dare you to take off your bra until the end of the game!'' All the boys stare at me, crap; Why did I have to choose dare? I put my ice cream in the grass next to me and slowly unhook my bra but hold it when Logan, of course, makes an unnecessary comment. ''C'mon take it off!'' Quinn says, I'll get my revenge, I just have to thing how. I let my bra fall into the bottom of the hot tube making all the boys scream, I look at Chase, his mouth is open and his eyes wide. Great, just great.

''Alright, truth or dare Logan?'' He smiles when hearing his name, "I bet you're not much of a man to choose dare, are you?" I say, I need to get the attention off my boobs. He's now angry. "Dare Zoey! I choose Dare!''. I cross my arms and all the boys look away.

"I dare you to suck Quinn's nipples" I say, making Quinnark scream. "No! That's not fair she is my girlfriend!'' Mark says. Quinn is silent, holding her bikini, Logan is smiling I knew he would like the challenge, and that way I get my revenge. "If anyone is sucking on her nipples it should be me!'' He holds her left boob but let go screaming. "Oh god I can't" Quinn looks at him and bites her lip, "why can't you Mark?" she says ''Are you gay or something? Logan come here!'' She pulls the top of her bikini off, Chase and Michael high five and Lola closes her eyes. "Does this scare you?" She shakes her boobs in front on him, while Mark stares in horror.

"I think you went a little too far" Chase whispers in my ear and thank god his not looking at my boobs. The plan worked. "Well she was the one who asked me to take my bra off" He nods in agreement. "Can I eat the rest of your ice cream?" I give him a little stair witch he understands as a no, and he's right.

"Mark we're over!" Quinn says, getting out of the Hot Tub "and Logan you come with me!" He comes out of the pool and she leads him into the house. I eat some more ice cream, and we're all silent. Quinn was furious, and god knows what she's going to do with Logan. Yew, stop thinking about that Zoey.

"I think it's only fair I go now" Marks says, he's eyes are full of tears put he tries to hide them by splashing water into his face. "Michael, truth or dare?" He finishes Logan's ice cream before talking. "After what happened to these two? I think we need some truth". Mark looks at me, and then his eyes meet my tits, he looks like puking, and I'm personally offended. "Michael, how many girls have you had sex with?" He's now serious, he counts his fingers and looks at Mark "six", when hearing that number Mark widen his eyes "How can you sleep with that much girls?" Mark goes out of the Hot tube and Lola follows him, I think she was crying. Me Nicole, and Chase are still in. I take my bra and start to put it on.

"Zoey the game's not over!'' Nicole says smiling "Let's play some more, just us three"

"Yeah Zoey" Chase says, but I know he only wants to keep playing so he can see more of my tits. "Nicole you can choose a person" She smiles, and I'm annoyed. "Alright, Chase, truth or dare?" He takes a while to answer, I guess we all would at this point. "Dare" He says, "I dare you to kiss Zoey, French kiss!". We look at each other, we've been friends for almost four years and nothing has ever happened, and I liked it that way. Why do I have to kiss him now?

He leans towards me, and just before our lips meet I say "This won't affect our friendship right?" "Of course it won't", than he kisses me. I always tough Chases's kisses were going to be soft and slow, a little boring too. But no, it's hot and heavy and it's… the best kiss I've ever had.

We're still kissing, and I don't really mind that Nicole might be watching us or that it is completely inappropriate considering we are best friends, I want more of Chase I get the feeling that he wants more too.

"Get Out Mark!" We hear Quinn screaming and something breaking, so we stop, to find Nicole is not in Hot tube anymore, for how long have we been kissing?

"I think we should go find out what's going on" he says, bringing me back to reality. "Yeah, let's go", we get out of Hot tube and run towards the house. To find Quinn throwing fruit at Mark while Logan screams in the back. "Quinn! Stop! I love you!" He says, but she keeps throwing "If you love me why can't fuck you me?" Mark starts crying and she stops, Logan comes forwards waiting to see what happens.

"I don't know!" He says running away to the backyard.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Kissing Zoey in the Hot tube while she was half naked, was the best moment of my life, and gladly I think she liked it too. I know we're friends and all but I just can't help it, I've loved her since freshman year and I am not stopping now. And I'm starting to feel I can make a move.

"Chase" Zoey says, we're in the kitchen having dinner. Just us two since Mark eating alone in one of the romantic suites and Nicole is trying to calm Quinn down. And well,Logan, he is in gym. "It's only eleven, what should we do after this?" I stare her for a few moments, remembering how she looked like without her bra "Maybe we could watch a movie, they have a small cinema here" Zoey smiles, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "That sounds great". We finish eating head to the cinema room. "There are so many movies; I don't know witch one I choose", "Let's watch this one!" I show her the cover and she agrees, it's about two friends that start having benefits. And plus, the girl is really hot.

We're halfway thru the movie and they are having sex like most of it, I miss sex, the last time I did was almost a year ago, at this point I have to jack off almost every day.

"Chase" Zoey says, I look over to her and she is biting her lip "How did that kiss felt to you?" I stay quiet, if I know myself I can't risk opening my mouth and saying something that sounds horrible.

"When was the last time you had sex?" she says "About one year" I say, "and you?" she thinks for a little while "since I broke up with James" we stay silent "do you miss it?" I say, I always wanted to know if girls get as horny as boys "yes, a lot". She gets up and takes her top off, what is she doing?

"Let's go chase, take it off" She says, I'm confused is this some test? She walks over to me and kisses me, and it's just as good as the first time. We're kissing and she begins to unbutton my pants and I unhook her bra. I take my shirt off and we're left completely naked with each other. I can't believe I'm finally getting to have sex with Zoey.


	3. I'll Teach You

A/N: Hi guys, I'm really happy that I got some story and author alerts! Thank you so much! And please leave comments, i'd really like it.

- Kiribati

* * *

**Lola's POV**

"Lola please don't be mad at me" Michael says, he reaches for my hand but I back off.

"Michael why didn't you tell me your were sleeping with other people?" I almost crying, but I don't want to do it in front of him. We've been having this secret relationship for about four months now and, even though it's we're not a real couple I thought… I don't know what I thought.

"Michael you were my first and…" he interrupts me with a kiss "...Lola you were my first and only too. I was lying" He held me in his arms and kisses me again; I hold both his hands and take a deep breath.

"I want us to be official" I say, hoping for the worst answer to come. He comes closer to me and hugs me "whatever you want", we kiss for a few more moments and head towards the house.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

Being in that catholic school was the worst thing that ever happened to me, but not worst than this trip. Chase will never hook up with me since he's obviously in love with Zoey, Michael is like my brother and Logan is with Quinn now. Of course I could always try and get with Mark but he's so frigid. He probably had never seen a girl's boobs until today at the hot tube. I haven't had sex since last winter and it's killing me. It's like an addiction, and I need it.

I walk into to the romantic suite; Mark is lying in the bed and sees me coming in but ignores it. I lock the door and lay down with him

"What are you watching?" I ask in the sexiest voice I'm able to make. "Piranha 3D" I look at him and lick my finger "you know Mark, "Piranha" in Portuguese means a girl that hooks up with lots of guys". He opens his eyes "Poor fish than". Crap, I need to make him somehow horny. I get up and turn off the television "Nicole! Would you please turn it on?" I smile and take my dress off, since I'm not wearing any underwear I am left completely naked.

"Stop!" he says but I ignore him, I lay beside him a kiss his neck, than his chest a slowly unbutton his pants. "Nicole I can't, please" I open his seatbelt to find he's not wearing any underwear either.

"Shit! I can't!" Than I stop, I can be as horny as a dog but I cannot do this with him with him screaming at me. I let go of his pants and lay on top of him, to be face to face.

"Mark what's wrong?" I say, I might not be having sex with him tonight, but just the feeling of his pants rubbing in my legs are good. "You can talk to me; I'll never tell I promise". He seats up and I follow by sitting on his lap, I'm smiling to give him encouragement.

"Well, I'm just scared that I'll be bad at it" he says, with a puppy dog face that breaks my heart "and I don't know, that I'll be so bad that no one will want to do it again" Even though that sounds a bit stupid I get where he's coming from, my first time was horrible! My boyfriend was terrible and I though sex was a horrible thing, little did I know.

"Don't worry mark, having sex is simple, I'll teach you" He has wide eyes now. "Teach me, really?" I smile and kiss him; thank god I made it thru his head. And as good catholic I'll help him face his fears. We're kissing, too slow so I start to go faster and he catches up with me pretty fast, a good student I like that. We have a good rhythm, so I take the next step. I grab his right hand and place it in my right boob. He moans a little, I start kissing his neck, than his chest and than I get back to the pants. I take them off.

"What do I do?" he says, and looks at me like I am a goddess, I love it; "You take your shirt of and lay down." He does as I say and I start by holding his balls in my hands massaging them gently and kissing around the base of his penis without actually touching it. He's now stiff, how I've missed this; I start licking his penis and make my way to the tip then slowly put his penis in my mouth and get a good pace. I'm doing that for a while and he keeps moaning, and I know he's about o cum so I pull on his balls a tiny bit and go down as far as I can then slowly pull his dick out as he's coming and swallow.

"Oh my god" He says with his eyes wide and his mouth open, "I know" I say smiling, "I'll be right back". I got to the bathroom and wash my mouth, when I come back his in the bed with a huge smile in his face. I lay on top of him again and we kiss, I tell him everything I want him to do and he does so, it's nice, better than not having sex at all. After a while he enters me and I cum really soon and we're finish. I put my dress on, look at him for a minute.

"Thank you" he says "a lot" I open the door "You are very welcome" close it and go back to the girls' room.

"Hey Nicole" Lola's watching television, "can I talk to you for a moment?" "Yeah sure" I say, I open this super cool refrigerator we have on the corner of the room and grab two sodas; "What is it?" I throw her the can and she opens it.

"Me and Michael are dating" Oh my god! "Are you for real?" I say, she smiles and gets up "Yes!" I get up too and we scream and jump and hug like sophomore year.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" We seat back again and start watching the cartoon. Zoey comes in after a while, she looks like a mess. Witch is a rare thing to see, she goes to the bathroom without saying anything and takes a shower, ten minutes later she comes out and changes her clothes to a cute yellow pajama and lays in her bed.

"Zoey?" Lola has a concerned tone, "Is everything ok?" she lifts her thumb as a yes and go under the covers. "Are you sure?" I say, and she doesn't answers. We go over to her bed to find she's already sleeping. Something's wrong.

"I think it's better to leave her alone" Lola says and we agree "But I'm really hungry though, and it's past 2 am already, do you want to grab something to eat?" "Yeah sure" we go down stairs and into the kitchen.

"What is this?" The table is filled with all kinds of snacks, anything we could've wanted is there. Michael, Logan and Quinn are eating like crazy and I follow.

"Hey sweetie" Michael gets up and gives Lola a peck on the cheek, "own" Quinn says, and they sit again. "Logan this is awesome!" I say, eating a pineapple pizza and chocolate chip ice cream all together. "I know, Brighton is the best!"

We are eating like we've never ate before and than I realize, where's chase? First Zoey acts all weird and than him? They must've gone into a fight again.

"Hey Logan, where's chase?" He finishes eating his slice of pepperoni pizza before talking "He went to bed like a zombie, I think he fought with Zoey, that's the only time I saw him like that" "yeah" Lola says "she did the same thing, took a shower and went straight to bed without saying a word". "Do you think we should talk to them or something?" Michael says but still eating a peace of ham.

"No, let them figure it out, it'll be better" Quinn says "If they can't I'll just give them each a sip of my new friendship potion, nothing to worry about".

* * *

Short Chapter I know! I just wanted to right a little bit abou Lola and finally Nicole got what she wanted! Hope you guys like it 3


	4. Spring Drama

****A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for marking me as a story/author alert, makes me really happy! This chapter takes a lot of different points of views, and the next one is going to be the Luau! Any suggestions? Please send me, I love talking to you guys!

- Kiribati

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Logan is a beast in bed, the first time hurt, but that's normal. The other three were orgasmic, literally; and I kind of think we're dating now but I have to resolve things with Mark first, I was sad and angry, didn't even got to see he's motives. And I am almost sure he's not gay, almost. And since Lola started publicly start dating I've been feeling lonely, I love my Marky Mark and I want him back, even if we don't have sex.

I found three more rooms that face the beach, and they are perfect, view to the sea and huge beds, but the girls want to stay in the house, anyway, it'll be nice to have this place just for me this week. Someone is knocking at the door, it must be Logan I called him here.

"Hey Quinn" He enters and jumps right into bed, it's past four am and he's still wide awake. He's so weird "Want some more of this?" he says, I do want it, but not with him.

"Logan, we have to stop this." I say and he stays silent "I still love Mark" He gets up and walks really fast towards the door.

"No problem science freak!" He says, he's suck a jackass. He runs away and I close the door, can't believe I gave him my virginity. Fuck. I have to talk to Mark and say I'm sorry, I just hope he'll forgive me.

I pass the gate and enter the backyard; I can see Mark in the kitchen so I start running.

"Mark!" I scream, he looks at me with that gorgeous face. I go into the kitchen to realize Michael, Lola, Nicole and Logan are there, so I hold his hand and take him to the backyard. "He puts his hand in his front pockets, "you know what Quinn, you were right. There was something wrong with me but now its fixed" He smiles, like I've never he never did before, it's so hot. "And I'm a new improved Mark, so no. I don't forgive you" He goes back to the house and I stay there, Nicole and Lola run towards me and we hug, I can't believe I lost my Mark. What am I going to do without him?

"Quinn, I'm sorry" Nicole says, and hugs me tighter. Michael approaches to, "Lola I'm going to bed" She lets me go, "Are you going to be ok?" she asks me, even thought I'll not, I can't say that because she'll have to stay here with me rather than being with Michael.

"Yeah I'm fine, go." They leave holding hands, I miss Marks hands they were so firm and chubby, so cute. "Nicole you can go too, I'm fine, really." She looks at me for a moment and lets me go, going into to gym, that is near the hot tube… the hot tube, where I lost my Mark.

I start crying, so I run to my room close the door and just scream, scream like I'll never be able to do it again. I hate my life.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I slept for nearly thirteen hours straight, Chase destroyed me, I thought kissing him was good, well sex was even better. It's weird now that I think about it, he's my best friend, and suddenly he became a fuck buddy? Is that what people call it? I hope not because it's a really ugly name. And I don't want it to be like that, I don't even now if want to do it again! I just have to talk to him, in private.

"Zoey we're going to the beach, do you want to come?" Nicole is talking to me but I barely listen "what?" She laughs, "I said we're going to the beach, want to come with us?" "Oh sure". She lies on her bed, and waits for me to change clothes. I put on a striped bikini and see thru lacy dress and we both go downstairs. Everyone is already waiting for us downstairs except for Quinnark, I mean Quinn and Mark; it's weird to see them separated. We head to the beach, and get there in less than two minutes.

The beach is beautiful, the sea is light blue and the sand really white, me and the girls lie in the sand to get tan and the boys run to the water, I still haven't talked to Chase. Michael comes out after a while and he and Lola start making out in the sand, than Logan comes out and asks Brighton to prepare a Luau. He's actually having some good ideas in this last couple of days. I see Chase alone in there and I go in, I have to talk to him and with the sound of the waves no one will be able to hear us. I get up and run to the sea, I have to go in really fast to get used to the cold water.

I plunge and just go back to the surface when I reach Chase.

"Chase!" He jumps and screams "Zoey you scared me! Gosh!" I laugh, he's so weird and clumsy, and it's so cute. Oh god Zoey, stop; He's your friend, you can't like him. "Chase I want to talk about last night", he gets all red "What about last night?" I grab his hand underwater and we swim further, I can't risk anyone hearing this conversation. We stop after a while and I wait for him to start.

"Zoey, yesterday I had the best sex of my life" he says, and I'm glad cause I felt that too "but" oh no, I hate "buts". "We're best friends".

"Yeah I know" we stay silent for a while, I hate this awkward silence. "Want to see who gets to the beach first?" He starts swimming and I follow, and it's best that way, underwater nobody can see my tears.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

Lola's with Michael, Zoey and Chase are in the water, I guess they're not fighting after all, and Logan is… my next victim. He must be good in bed since he was with a thousand girls in that school and probably up for one night stands. Thank god he's not with Quinn anymore, that one is completely broken. Like one time I went to my Dad's juice factory and this boy was desperate to be with me, crying every time he saw me. Yew.

I walk towards him; he's talking to Brighton about the Luau, and grab his arm. "Hey Logan, I have to show you something" I'm being very casual, that way I can surprise him. We are walking side by side and soon we're in the backyard, I look over to the gym and notice Mark's there, he's… working out. Weird, he never works out.

We get in the house and I take him upstairs.

"What do you want to show me?" He says "Wait and see" I take his hand and his eyes widen, he got it. We get in the boys bedroom and I push him into the bed. He starts taking his clothes off and I follow, as soon as we're both naked I jump into to the bed and we start kissing, his tongue is in my mouth and boy! He's an amazing kisser. He kisses my neck, than my chest and than my nipples, he plays with them for a while and than starts kissing my stomach and then he starts doing Oral, he keeps doing that until I cum, than it's my turn.

I take a lot of time into it, he comes too, and then he enters me, and we both cum at the same time "Fuck Nicole!" He says, but keeps the rhythm. Our bodies start moving perfectly, both my legs are on his shoulders and he's going really fast, and soon the room was just filled with their heavy breathing and the bitter sweet smell of hot sex. We're both laying down in the bed, exhausted.

"Nicole that was fucking amazing" I get up and start putting my clothes on "I know" I say, "You were great too". He sits up, still naked, "great?" I laugh "alright, awesome".

I leave the bedroom without him, it's already dark and the Luau is about to start, Lola, Chase, Mark and Zoey are watching Brighton and the other helpers light a bonfire. I go over there and stop next to Zoey.

"Where were you?" she says, I am so not telling I had sex with Logan " just, taking a nap" I do a fake yawn "couldn't get any sleep last night". I look at Zoey for a moment, she's different, there's something strange going on with her. She looks away and I follow, oh my god, she's not just looking to the beach, she's looking at Chase. Zoey likes Chase!


	5. Nicole did what? Or did who?

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, it's just that I had too many tests all together and I had to stop and study for a while :) But I hope to post one or two chapters this or next week. So I hope you guys like this one!

* * *

Nicoles POV

Alright Nicole, focus. Zoey Likes Chase and, as the entire PCA knows he likes her too, I need to tell him! Omg I just love playing Cupid. Chase arrives and he's got that look, the sex look, that's bad he can't open his mouth! Otherwise I'm screwed, Quinn will just…flip and she'll use one of those weird machines to kill me or at least torture me, I need to talk to him ASAP.

"Hey Nicole" I smile to pretend everything is normal, "Logan may I talk to you, just for a minute" I grab his arm, really hard this time and walk with him to the backyard.

"What?" He smiles "You want more of this?" he lifts his shirt to show his abs, if he wasn't so annoying I would, probably, want some more of that.

"No!" I say, "now listen, you can't tell anyone that we've slept together alright?"

"You've slept together?" Mark is standing in front of us, "I can't believe it" I lose my breath, Oh no this is bad, he stars running towards the beach and we follow, but are too slow. When we get there he's already talking.

"She slept with you AND Logan?" Lola says, Logan turns around and screams "YOU SLEPT WITH MARK?" Marks comes forward with his arms crossed "I'm so disappointed at you Nicole" Logan turns around and they both start fighting like, real man, it's weird and hot at the same time. I'm kind of lost. Meanwhile Lola and Zoey are discussing about how much of a whore I am, TO MY FACE! At least be decent and wait for me to go away, gosh.

"Stop!" Chase screams but is just pulled into the fight and, after Logan punches him in the face Zoey pulls him away; Oh my god his nose is bleeding. This is out of control.

"Stoooop!" I say and they all look at me, I need something to distract them, they continue to stare and it's freaking me out.

"Well, I have something to say" all together they ask me what, and that is also my questions, what do I say?

"I...I..." Michael comes forward.

"You...You...?" Lola laughs at his joke, but is not enough to distract them.

"I... I KNOW SOMETHING!" I point at Chase and starts shivering, Zoey will probably hate me after this but I can't help it, I have to say it otherwise they'll just go on talking about me and...and...

"ZOEY LIKES CHASE!"

* * *

Chase's POV

Those were the world I've wanting to hear since I first saw her, Zoey likes me I can't believe ZOEY LIKES ME. And I was a total jerk to her at the sea! Oh no, why? And that was only because I thought she didn't want anything serious, I thought we would be kind of Fuck Buddy's! Even though I hate the Idea and the word, seriously who invented that? ''F-u-c-k b-u-d-d-y-s, Horrible.

And only now I realized that I'm lying in sand with Zoey holding my face because my stupid nose is bleeding and everybody is looking at us. Chase don't panic, DO NOT PANIC.

"So..." I gather all the courage I have left and look up, I can see in her face she's not thinking straight witch is pretty odd "...Zoey?" She's not talking, not moving I kind of think she's not breathing either, but she keeps holding my head.

"Let's go Michael" Lola say's, she grabs his hand and starts walking towards the backyard "I think they need to be alone" she says something to Nicole that I don't understand, but after that all of them leave, and now it's just me, Zoey and the beach. Poetic.

"Is it true?" I say, with the softest voice I able to do, but still, nothing happens so I gently take her hands into mine and sit. She looks at me and just now I realize her eyes are full of water. I let go of her hands a tear drops, I've never seen Zoey cry, I can't stand this.

"Zoey!" she snaps out of it and shakes her head as if she was waking from a coma "Is is true?" She wipes her eyes and looks down so I grab her hands again and "C'mon Zoey, talk to me"

"Yes alright! I like you and I know you just want to be friends and I know I just ruined everything" she takes a break and as I'm about to talk she starts again ''actually I didn't ruined it It was Nicole! Urgh I hate her! I'm sorry Chase I'm am truly sorry, we should've never done it and now I lost you. Great."

"Zoey" I say putting my hand on her chin so she'd look at me "You never lost me" I look down for a moment "No; to put it in better words" I look straight to her eyes "You always had me." She smiles and I take both my hands to her hair, and we kiss passionately, the best kiss in the world.


	6. Tell me

Quinn's POV

I finally have the courage to get out of my room, my face is still bloated from all the crying and my hair is a mess. But, if don't come out now I'm afraid I might just never do it. I slowly walk towards the ongoing Luau to find nobody there, except for… Oh my god! Zoey and Chase laying in the sand making in out, when did this happen? And…I think their faces are bleeding, it must be really intense.

I run to the backyard as fastest as I can, to find Lola and Nicole chatting, both of them with a straight face. I approach, and they stay silent looking at me, like I'm some kind of monster.

"Girls did you see Zoey and Chase? At the beach?" Lola smiles and runs to the get, and as soon as she sees the she comes back screaming

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! They're kissing!" Nicole smiles and crosses her arms, but as soon as she looks at me her face turns blank.

"So…" Nicole says "I'm going to… eat!" She runs to the house and I just stand there with Lola.

"Lola, why is Nicole acting so weird?" But Lola just shakes her head and laughs like she always does when she's nervous.

"You know… It's Nicole! She's a weird lady!'' She continues to laughs and too, runs away. Something's wrong, and I need to find out what it is.

* * *

Chases's POV

It's been almost two hours since Zoey told me she liked me – the best moment of my life so far – and now we're in her bedroom watching this cartoon about a cat/dog, it's actually pretty funny, but I can't concentrate. Not with her by my side. I kiss her cheek and she smiles at me.

"What?" I smile when hearing her voice, it's like music to my ears. "Nothing" I say, so she kisses me and turns to the TV. I look at her neck, and I kiss it too, than her cheek than her mouth, she kisses me back, I could seriously do this all day long. I put my hand under her dress and on her tight.

"Stop!" She says, what did I do now? "Lola will be here any minute". I pull away with a straight face, and she gives me a little peck. "Later ok?" I nod and, as she predicted Lola arrives.

"Hey Zo, heeey Chase" she's smiling, and kind of creeps me out so I leave the room as fast as I can, I'm closing the door when…

"…wow!" I bump into Michael and we both fall in the ground. Michael gets up really quickly but fall once again in the attempt of getting up, why am I so clumsy? He takes my arm and now we're both standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Want to have a beer?" He says, "Sure" I answer, we walk silently to the kitchen and I sit on the counter while he grabs two beer cans "Catch" he says throwing one at me, gladly I do, catch it.

"So…" he opens the can and takes a sip, I do so too "…You and Zoey?" He puts his can in the counter, "Me and Zoey!"

"You and Zoey!" He smiles real hard and I follow "ME AND ZOEY!" We hug and start jumping "YOU AND ZOEY!" and just now that it hit me, me Chase Matthews am dating Zoey Brooks, the girl of my dreams! OH MY GOD!

"Guys" we stop celebrating and look behind us, Logan approaches "what's going on?"

"Chase is dating Zoey" we wait for his reaction, and after a few seconds he runs to the counter and starts crying. "Why?" He screams looking at the ceiling.

"Why what dude?" I say, he looks at me and than drinks all my beer, like some kind of revenge, little did he know that I'm glad he drank my beer I actually hate it.

"Is just that" he burps "why doesn't any girl wants to be with me?" He gets up a opens another beer.

"I think it's because you are kind of an asshole dude" Michael says throwing me another can of beer that I just put aside.

"Or maybe because you sleep with girls, than ditch them" I say, making us all think for a few minutes.

"Nah, that can't be it!" he starts running towards our room "BUT I'LL FIND OUT!" and he's gone. "How come you didn't tell me about Lola?" I say, Michael never hid anything from me, specially when it came to girl business and hiding Lola? Doesn't make any sense.

"She asked me no to man, and I aint' lying to my babe" We take a sip, and I try to hide my disgusted face, I forgot what it was.

"Look at us" he says, looking to the window "talking about our women drinking beer"

* * *

Zoey's POV

"So tell me, I want to know everything about you and Chase!" Lola says, we're on my bed with tons of chocolates and pastries that Brighton brought. I eat a piece of Reese's and smile.

"Before that, you tell me all about you and Michael! How did you not tell me you guys were dating?"

"I'm sorry!" she says , and with a smile on her face she begins.

''Me and Michael were doing this late English project in the study room, it was already late at night so we were alone, after we were done I asked him to run thru my lines for the audition I had the next morning, it was for a show called "Victorious", but I didn't get it some girl named Mara Justice? Or was it Vicky Justice?" I snap my fingers on her face so she's back to the main story "Oh yeah, sorry. So, there was this part that I had to kiss this boy and Michael just…kissed me. And that kiss turned into some more, until we started to date on the down low, we didn't know if it was going to last and if we told you guys everything would be too complicated. But it was really hard, Sushi in the nursery and late night in the janitor's closet." I laugh; I can't imagine having a date in a closet. ''But I really fell for him; and he did too, so we just realized that there was no reason to hide it anymore. One of the greatest decisions I've done so far"

"aawn" I say, than we hug, they have such a cute story! I let go of her, and she takes a sip of her diet coke.

"Now it's your turn" I look up, "Me and Chase don't have much of a story, we just… I don't know" I smile remembering the luau "We just figured things out, I guess I've always loved him in some kind of way"

"Zo! That's so…" We hear something breaking downstairs

"…I'LL KILL YOU BICH!" oh mu god, that's Quinn. Both me and Lola run downstairs, to find Michael and Chase hidden under the counter, Logan passed out in the sofa and Quinn holding this huge… Gun thingy I don't know exactly what it is, pointing at Nicole.

"YOU WHORE!" she says making Nicole screams, she opens the freezer door just when Quinn shoots, but nothing seems to happen. What is that for?

"YOU FUCKED MARK AND LOGAN, SO COME HERE AND LET ME FUCK YOU" Nicole starts running and just when she's about to shoot again, Michael and Chase jump in on her and they all fall down.

"Quinn!" Chase screams while I and Lola take her gun away "Killing her is not going to make anything better!" Quinn stops fighting and they both let go of her.

"I wasn't going to kill her, just erase her memory" I help Chase getting up and he hugs me "Yeah like that's better"

"What did you do Chase?" Lola asks "Nothing, he just passed out because he's a little pussy!" I can't stand this anymore. I take Chase's hand and we go back to our room, just in time to see Nicole going away in Taxi, I guess she's not coming back to PCA after all.

* * *

A/N: So Nicole got the hell out of there! It was abou time :) And finally we know how Michael and Lola got together, hope you guys liked this one and thank you for all the author/story alerts!

- Kiribati 3 love you guys


	7. Back To PCA

A/N: Hey Guys! So, I probably post another chapter this week! I have a big holiday coming up so... lots of time to work! Thank you for all the story/author alerts! And please, leave some commets!

- Kiribati 3

* * *

Logan's POV

"C'mon guys!" I say "If we leave now we'll get to PCA right before dinner" We're all packed and waiting for Lola to arrive, she brought like three thousand bags for five days! Not necessary at all. I told my dad to send us two cars because I'll not risk driving for two hours with Quinn Fabray, and now we have two vans at the door.

"Lola!" I scream than she and Michael come running downstairs "alright we're ready to go" I open the door and we all get in to our limos. Me, mark, and Zoey and Chase in the first van – the biggest – and I sit the second line of seats next to mark, witch is also nearest to the minibar; And Zoey set with Chase on the first line of seats.

As soon as we start driving Zoey and Chase start to make out, like, they're eating each others faces. But I've been cool about it because those two have been on and off since freshmen year and are just compensating for the lost time. I thought about all that and people still think I'm insensitive. Urgh my life's so unfair.

"Logan" Mark says "I need to talk to you" he looks at Zoey and Chase "In private" I look over to them "Mark they're not paying attention to us. They're too busy with each others tongues" The car jumps and Chase and Zoey fall down, now they're making out in the floor, impressive.

"Alright" He takes a deep breath, what the fuck's he going to say to me? "You'll no longer see or date Quinn once we're in PCA" I stay quiet controlling myself not to laugh "Ok?" ok I can't sand it.

I burst into laughter and tap Mark in the shoulder "She's all yours buddy" and continue to laugh until my stomach hurts.

"So I have your blessing?" He says; My blessing? I'm not her father I just took her virginity, gosh. "Yeah sure whatever" I open the minibar and take a beer. Zoey and Chase get back in the seat and he's pressing her against the wall, he sure knows what he's doing, I can't believe I'm actually jealous of Chase! I have to change this, I need a girlfriend ASAP.

* * *

Chase's POV

"Did I tell you I love you?" I say, she kisses my neck and I smile "about a hundred times today"; She roles over so that she's on top of me. "I love you too Chase", and I kiss her. So we star again, I kiss her neck, chest, nipples, chest, neck, mouth. She moans, this is so good, thank you Nicole.

"What?" she says and I realized I stopped for a moment.

"Oh I was just thanking Nicole for, you know" She smiles "Thank you Nicole!" We continue to kiss, her tongue is in my mouth and soon I'm in her and everything's great, she's is really the best I've ever had – even tough I had only slept with one person before – I can tell a huge difference. I'm about to cum when…

"…I'm back! Shit!" Lola quickly comes in and goes out.

"Crap!" I say and Zoey just laughs, but now the moment is over. She roles away and I get up and start getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" She says, getting up wrapped in her lilac sheets.

"I think I'll just go get some sleep, I'm tired Zo" she kisses my cheek and puts her head on my shoulder "what? Six times weren't enough for you?" she smiles and spins around until she falls on the bed again. I put my sneakers and shirt on and open the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" I run over to her bed and she kisses me "I love you" I smile and hold the doorknob "love you too."

As soon as I leave the room all these girls give me this judgy look, but I don't care, I bet they all have sex all the time too just… not as great. I enter the hall to see Lola chatting with this ginger girl.

"Lola" she looks at me and instantly blushes "You can go now" she waves and does an OK sign with her and runs to her room. I was the one that got caught and she's the one that's acting all weird, great.

I walk slowly to the boys dorm still dreaming about Zoey, I'm the luckiest man in the world, that's for sure. My phone starts ringing interrupting my line of thought.

"Hello?"

"Chase, its Logan, and come to our room, NOW!" he hangs up, oh god what happened? It's late and he usually never calls me like, ever. Something must be really wrong. I start running towards the dorm to find Michael running too.

"Logan called you?" I say and he looks at me in surprise

"Yeah, said it was urgent" He shakes his head. "Where you with Zoey?"

"Yeah" I decide not to mention the Lola incident, Michael's been so protective of Lola that he might be pissed at me or something like it. I jut, don't want any more confusion after Spring Break.

We reach our room and Michael opens the door as quickly as he can.

"Finally!" Logan says, "Now you two sit" He pushes us into the couch and takes this huge white calendar. "Ok, so, we have to make up a schedule"

"This was the emergency?" I say "I ran like a crazy person to get here and it's about a schedule?"

Michael opens a bag of chips and shakes his head.

"Dude that is not cool" he says but Logan just seems to ignore us.

"Alright, now that you two have girlfriends I thought it would be more than fair that we have a schedule of the days you can bring them" Am I the only one that think this is crazy?

"I don't want come in and find you two fornicating with them"

"Fornicating dude?" I say "It's cool to say sex" He makes some weird noise.

"I do not want to think about you two fornicating!" He takes a black marker and points at the calendar.

"Continuing, each of us will have two nights to bring our girls here" Me and Michael both nod in agreement "Since I'm the single one I need the good days, so I get Friday and Saturday"

That actually seems fair.

"Sunday is the empty day, no girls allowed, it's the Lord's day!" that Logan's talking real shit right now.

"And since when did you become catholic?" Michael says. Logan turns around.

"That is not important right now!" He marks all of Sundays and Saturdays with an "L" and takes a green marker. "Now, you two. You can have Thursdays and Tuesdays or Wednesdays and Mondays"

"I want Tuesdays and Thursdays!" Michael shouts. "Alright" Logan says.

"Wait?" I say "Why does he get to choose?"

"Because I'm the coolest" he says "Put it in there Logan!"

"No I want them!" I start arguing with Michael, he's not going to take the best days!

"Stoooop!" Logan screams, making us both silent. "I'll flip a coin, Chase is heads and Michael is tales"

He takes a quarter and throws it in the air.

"Michael is Thursdays and Tuesdays" Shit!

"Thank you man" he gets up "Wait!" Logan screams "we're not done". He sits in his bed again.

"You'll have from eight to eleven to be alone with Lola, so does Chase with Zoey" He marks our names in the calendar "I'll get from nine to midnight" Me and Michael don't argue with him, it's only fair that he gets that time and weekends considering he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"And changes, any special date such as anniversaries, birthdays, or anything like it will have to be arranged at Sundays! In our weekly meeting right after dinner; so anything this week?"

We both stay silent; I don't have anything special this week.

"Alright you guys are released".

* * *

Mark's POV

This is It, it's my last chance to be with her and I better not blow it. But I think I'm ready for it, since I got this new haircut and clothes my self esteems really improved, and also I bought her favorite flowers and a bottle of sulfuric acid – her favorite kind.

Room 101, I knock and Chase opens, and he's wearing nothing but a pink robe. This is awkward.

"Is Quinn here?" I try to look inside but he closes the door and leaves just his head out, kind of reminds me of the shining.

"she moved, room 106" than shuts the door on my face. She moved? That's odd, she loved living with the girls. I find her door and knock, she opens a few moments later and I almost faint, she's even prettier than I remembered. I know it's silly since I saw her just a few hours ago, but something about her is different.

"Mark what are you doing in here?" she has this sad puppy eyes that are just killing me.

"why did you move?" She holds the door like she's going to close it.

"that's why you came here?" I stay silent, too distracted by her amazing, glowing, brown hair.

"I came to apologize" She let's go of the door " I'm sorry for rejecting you and for not wanting to have sex with you and… I love you Quinn!" I hand her the flowers and the acid, and she places both of them in a table next to the door. I go on my knees and her eyes widen.

"Quinn, will you be my pre-fiancé?" She looks at my hands for a while than smiles, making my heart stop.

"Owwwn Marky Mark!" I get up and she hugs me while screaming "I love you!" I take her hand and put a ring on it, like Beyoncé quoted "if you like it than you should've put a ring on it" So I did.

"Come in!" I get in her room and she closes the door, she takes my hand and we both sit on her bed. She kisses me and I place my hand on her shoulder as a sign for her to stop.

"I have to say something first" She looks at me, worried "I joined the celibacy club" She smiles and hugs me again.

"That's great! Sex just makes everything complicated! In fact, I'll join the club too"

"Oh, I love you Quinn"


	8. Logan's Reading What?

Hi guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't uptades in a while, it's just that I traveld during my whole winter break so I didn't have any time to post! But I have so good Ideas that I'd like to write so, hopefully I'll post another chapter soon. Love you guys!  
- Kiribati :)

* * *

Chase's POV

Me and Michael get to our dorm, it's exactly midnight and I don't care if Logan's naked eating worms in there, I'm entering the room.

"c'mon" Michael puts the key on the door and we go in, to find Logan…reading.

"Logan?" I say and he jumps of the chair;

"Oh, hey guys! What? What are you doing here so early?"

"Early?" He takes his sneakers off and sits on his bed "it's already midnight" Michael says "Dude you're acting weird" He is weird, he's jumpy…too jumpy.

"Oh so we should probably get to bed huh?" He goes under his covers and closes his eyes; I actually think he fell asleep.

"Yo Dude, check this out" he throws me a book;

"Oh god, I can't believe Logan's reading…"

* * *

Lola's POV

"…he's reading Eat Pray Love?" I can't believe what he's telling me, Longa reading a romance. I didn't even know he could read! He has been really weird since spring break and it's bothering me, if I hate the mean, dumb, Logan I hate this one even more.

"Yeah! Usually he dates on Saturday nights, and the only thing I've ever seen him reading was a Playboy! Not even a big one!"

The door bursts open and Chase and Zoey hit the wall, kissing a lot.

"I should go" I get up, trying to make a lot of noise until they realize they're not alone.

"Sorry" Zoey says coughing, and Chase blushes like a tomato "we didn't see you there"

"well that's obvious" Michael completes, Chase sits on Zoeys bed and cleans the corners of his mouth, gross.

"Aren't you staying?" Zoey asks when Michael opens the door, sitting next to Chase, putting her hand on his… yew!

"No, I have an audition, but I'll se you guys at dinner tonight, right?"

"Sure!" they confirm, and we leave the room.

I'm auditioning for this show called "Is somebody there?" It's about a girl, Heather Vanderlust that has the perfect life, living in Manhattan with a billionaire father and the most amazing boyfriend, until he's arrested and she's sent to live with her grandparents, in Iowa. It's a comedy/drama and it's going to be the new ABC hit, I have to get this one.

"Miss Martinez?" A guy with grey hair and a great body for his age asks when I arrive at the auditioning room.

"That's me" I answer, giving my best smile.

"Follow me" he marks something in his board and start walking, we get to a white room with four men and woman, the one in the middle is the most severe one, must be the director.

"Hi, I'm Lola Martinez and I'll be auditioning for the role of Heather Vanderlust" They make a sign for me to start and put my purse on the ground so it won't get in my way when I act, I'm going to rock their world.

"What?! You're telling me I'm moving to Iowa? No! No way! I am not going to live with those farmers! Where's my father? Dad! Dad!" I wait for them to give the continuative line

"He was arrested, you have no other choice" the woman says, she must be the writer.

"What?" I give a dramatic pause until my eyes get teary "I…I can't…I…" and I burst into tears, like I really was Heather; they'll love it.

"that was great, thank you" the director says, I wipe the tears of my eyes, thank god I'm wearing waterproof make up, otherwise I'd be a mess.

"Thank you" I say, leaving the room, I will sure get this one.

Zoey's POV

"So, did you like your three week anniversary gift?" I ask him, getting dressed.

"Yeeaaah" he says, still laying in the bed, I sure did a good job, in both ways.

"we should have more anniversaries, like, every week" He finally sits down and puts his shirt on. I finish closing the zipper of my hair, and start doing my make up.

"do you think I should start working out?" he says, looking at his flat stomach, while putting his pants on.

"No, why?" he starts putting his sneakers on.

"You're in such better shape than I am" I go over to him and he holds me by my waist.

"Yeah, but I like you this way, don't get toned" I kiss him, and kiss, and kiss him a little more.

"I love you so much" I hug him resting my head on his chest.

"Turn around" he says, that's not going to happen.

"You and I both know we're not doing that, not now not ever"

"No!" he smiles "Just, turn around, please."

"Alright, but no funny business" I turn around a he touches my neck, what's he doing? Something fell on my neck, it's a… necklace!

"Wow" I hold it, it's a giraffe, a golden giraffe, my favorite animal "it's gorgeous" I turn around and kiss him again.

"So…no funny business now?" I slap him in the arm and he laughs.

"Never" I turn around to get my purse and he slaps me in my bum, making me laugh.

"Let's go" I say taking his hand.

"Where are we going again?" he opens the door for me, and we leave her room.

"Dinner with Michael and Lola".

* * *

Logan's POV

I'm sitting on a bench waiting for her to come out of the class, I barely got any sleep last night finishing that horrible book Eat Pray Love, and I hope it's worth it. It has to be, the last time I saw her things got crazy and I screwed up, bad, but everything's different now.

The students start to leave the room when she appears, wow.

"Lana?" she turns around and looks really surprised when seeing me.

"Logan! What…what are you doing here? I mean, you go to this school so it's expected that…" she shakes her head and gives a little awkward laugh.

"How long has it been?" she asks me, putting her hand on her waist, her sleeve goes up and I can see her wrist, she's wearing a bracelet, my bracelet.

"Two years" I can't help but smile when looking at her dark, brown hair and pale skin glowing under the sun.

"Your hair look different" I say, making her unconsciously pass her fingers thru it.

"Yeah, I went back to my natural color"

"It's gorgeous" it really is, she looks like snow white "why did you leave Beverly Hills High School? You loved that place, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but with my parents not around I decided to go to a place more… crowded? I hated the empty house" She sits on the bench, and I sit next to her, with a safe distance so I won't do anything stupid.

"And I got tired of that 90210 life, I just want to focus on my studies right now, but it's not quite working, I'll probably flunk chemistry" Yes! That's great, I can

Tutor her… at nights, Friday nights.

"I can tutor you!" I take my backpack and right my number on a piece of paper "I have a 4.0 GPA, trust me"

"Really?" I hand her my number and she puts it in her purse "that'd be great"

"So… do you want to get some coffee or something?" She gets up so I follow.

"Sorry I have to go but… let's have it some other time" she waves goodbye and goes away. A wave, all I get is a wave. But I guess I deserved it.


	9. Take Me Back

Hey guys! So this is a short chapter but I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Zoey's POV

"So, if you divide this by four you'll get?" I ask to see if he's picking up

"Sixteen minus the square root of twenty four?"

"Yeah!" He smiles ad gives me kiss "see, you're not bad at math, you are so going to be accepted by NYU"

"Easy for you to say" Chase argues "You only get straight A all year and does all those extra curricular activities, you're basically _in_ Harvard"

These past week Chase has been freaking out with all the exams and college applications, he just wants to be accepted at NYU for journalism and he's almost certain he won't get in, but we're studying, a lot, he has to get it.

"So I think we're good for today, aren't we?" I hold his hand and play with his fingers a little "Do you want to go to your room, it's almost eight, and it's Wednesday" He smiles and we start to gather our belongings, I hold my backpack and we start walking towards his room.

"Did you hear about Quinn and Mark?" someone pulls my arm, I turn around to see who it is, and it's Dustin.

"No, what about them?" Every time I look at him he seems blonder, and I have to go thru hell and back to get the same color, it's so unfair.

"Mark asked Quinn to be her pre-fiancé and she accepted! And now they're the presidents of the celibacy club!"

"no way!" Chase and Dustin start to talk about, I can't believe Quinn agreed to not having sex until marriage! I bet that's why they're in such rush you know, they're eighteen and already are pre-fiancés, what does that even mean?

"well, I have to go, Physics test tomorrow" He runs away, and when hearing the word "physics" Chase shivers and puts both his hands on his face.

"What's wrong?" he sits on a bench, I think he's hyperventilating "Chase, what's wrong?!"

"I have to study!" I sit beside him and put my arm over his shoulders

"Chase" he looks at me "do you want to use our couple of hours to study?"

"Please?" I get up, holding hands with him.

"Let's go"

* * *

Logan's POV

Ok, today is going to be my fifth study/date with Lana, and tonight I have to get a kiss. I never thought I'd battle this much over a stupid kiss! But she's worth it. I'm checking out her facebook page to see if I can get any more tips on things she likes, the Eat Pray Love one was perfect, I think that really impressed her considering two years ago the only thing I read were Playboys. But it's not enough, I can see she's still haunted by our past, oh god I'm being such a drama queen, I mean, king.

"who's that?" Michael asks me, fuck! He wasn't supposed to see that! Lola enters the room and now I have to close the tab.

"ooh who's that?" Shit! Is today the _"let's look at Lana day?" _

"That's Lana" I figure it's not worth trying to hide it

"are you dating her?" Lola asks.

"Trying to" I look at the clock, I'm late, shit! I get my books and run out, oh great, I left her page opened, shit! Shit! Shit!

I finally get to her door and knock, this girl, Stacey is her name I think, passes by my side and winks, yew.

"Hi" she gives me a kiss on the cheek, an advance, yes! "Look" she takes a paper out of her bag "I got a C+ on my homework!"

"That's great! That's awesome!" she hugs me, and when we realize what we're doing we separate awkwardly.

"so…" she closes the door and we start walking out of the room "where do you want to go?"

"it's a nice day outside, let's go to the garden"

Today she's wearing a long sleeved brown dress, I don't get it, if she didn't want me to see the bracelet, why couldn't she just stop using it? But I guess that's a good thing, right?

"Logan?" I shake my head, shit I stopped walking "is something wrong?"

"No…I was just thinking" I continue to walk with her, her hair is on a ponytail today, I wish I could touch her hair, and her hands, and her… no! You can't!

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff" we get out of the dorm and start to walk on the grass.

"Stuff like what?"

"us" she stops walking when hearing the word us, fuck.

"Lana" I turn to her "I'm really sorry for everything" she sits on one of the wooden benches with her eyes running away from me.

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" she looks down to her hands, and holds her wrist, the one with the bracelet.

"I swear I am, I miss you. I miss us." I sit beside her and take her hand, when a tear drops from her eyes; I can't stand seeing her like that, especially when I know it's my fault.

"Logan I don't know what to do" I hold both her hands now; they're so tiny and perfect.

"Than give me another chance, please"

"I don't know if I can trust you again" she has to trust, she has to take me back.

"This past week…it brought it all back, all those feelings" and that's when it hits me, I'm not trying to get her because she's hot and I already know her, I like her, like, _like _her.

She turns her face to mine with eyes wet and I'm not able to control myself anymore. I let go of her hands and touch her perfect hair, her rosy cheeks, and she stays still.

I've always seen in movies that stare, the intense, emotional stare before a kiss. I'm finally having it now.

"Logan I…" and there it was, the perfect moment, I have both my hands on her hair and I kiss her, I just have to. I'm kissing her like never before, like I had nothing to lose and it's even better than I remembered.

She's kisses me back and we keep kissing, I've kissed a lot of girls and not a single one of them is better than she is, she has this thing…this spark, it just gets to me.

We separate our mouths after losing all the air, I'm about to speak when she gets her purse and runs away, crying.

Fuck.

I stay there for a few minutes, what just happened? I need help, why was she crying? I get up and walk to my room, with the same questions in my head, why would she run away? I get to the door and know that both couples are in there, I can hear their voices.

"we need to talk" Chase, Michael, Zoey and Lola look at me.

"Alright Bro, the girls are just leaving"

"No, not you two, them" I point to Lola and Zoey.

"us?" They ask, and I nod in agreement, they'll be able to help me in some way.

"Alright" they get up and Lola opens the door "let's go to our room"

* * *

So Logan got that kiss! And next chapter will be all about those two :) But I sorry to ask, could you guys leave comment, any? Just to know if you're liking it and/or if you have any ideas or suggestions, it would mean a lot to me! :) Thanks any way for those that already do, love you guys!

- Kiribati


	10. Lana Palmer's Story

_ **Lana Palmer's Story**_

_Now this is what I call the good life, after a long year in PCA I'm finally coming back to my father's mansion, or as I like to call it, home. _

"_Pleased to see you" Our butler, Brighton, greets me when opening my limo's door. I run without waiting for someone to open for me, I don't care about good service; I just want to get to my room. I run up the stairs and open the door to my bedroom, a room to nobody but myself, with no Chase or Michael to mess with my schedule._

_I lay down in MY king sized bed and turn MY giant TV on, this year was truly crazy, and having girls in PCA is simply the best thing that happened in my life. And now my favorite new hobby in there is to find good places to hook up witch is also mines and Chases new thing, I feel kind of sorry for Michael, the only one left of us that's a virgin and not allowed to look at the spots, that's the deal, we will share them with you once you bang a girl. Of course I was the one who started it, it would be absurd even to think that Chase Matthews would lose his v-card before me. I honestly thought he would die a virgin but apparently there's this girl, Rebecca Martin that's in love with him or something, but only me and Michael no about her since he ditched her only a few days after hooking up with her, he was afraid Zoey would find out. Such a Pussy._

"_Mister Logan" Brighton knocks in my open door._

"_Hey Brighton, hum do you if my Dad's home?" I ask even though I already know the answer._

"_Mister Reese told me to tell you that he's very sorry and hopes to make it up to you in your birthday" I knew it! Every time I come home that bastard finds a way to start a new movie or travel with his girlfriend at the time, I don't even bother to learn their names knowing they won't last more than a year._

"_But you do have a visitor" I sit up and look at him "Miss Palmer is here" Oh shit! Lana, I totally forgot about her during classes! She can't find out that I cheated, and if she does…. I'm screwed._

_I start hearing the clack of heels, alright Logan you didn't cheat you slept with twenty girls by accident, I think the only person that slept with more people than me this semester is Nicole, she's such a nymphomaniac. _

"_Logan!" I get up and she jumps on me "I missed you so much!" She kisses and we fall on my bed._

"_We're going to do so much stuff together" she sits up and smiles looking at me; she dyed her hair blonde, I prefer the natural color, dark brown hair._

"_Say something silly" she kisses me again and this one lasts for a while, she has peppermint breath, it's so good._

"_How was school?" she asks me._

"_Good" I start to play with her hair._

"_What?" she lies down beside me, every time she thinks that there's something strange or wrong going on she asks that._

"_You changed your hair color" she takes it from my hand and analyzes it._

"_Don't you like it?" _

"_It's pretty, but I prefer it dark" she gets up and looks at me with a straight face._

"_So you think it's ugly?"_

"_No" I get up and hold her by her waist 'it's gorgeous, you are gorgeous" I kiss her neck, than her chin than her mouth, and she kisses me back._

"_I missed you so much" I whisper I her ear_

_"Me too"_

_She leaves my house after I ask her out on a date, dinner at the County Club at seven, I can't wait to give her the bracelet I got her last break but I was too much of a woos to do it, it's white gold with roses made out of diamonds, she'll love it._

_I spent the rest of the day working out, and now I took a shower and put on my favorite polo, dark blue with a white stripe in the middle. It's nice to dress the way I want here, I mean in PCA I have an image to maintain, wearing ripped jeans and t-shirts._

_I leave the house and get in my brand new Porsche that my Dad got me for my birthday this year, it's so much better than being a girl and getting a party, sweet sixteen's are the worst._

_I get to the club and leave my car with the valet, she's sitting in the lounge texting._

"_Lana" she looks back and gets up giving me a quick kiss on the lips "Hi honey" she smiles and I take her hand. We walk to the restaurant and the waiter takes us to our table, everything here looks the same, same lame decoration and probably is still has the same lame food._

"_What can I get you?" the waiter comes as we sit._

"_A diet coke" she orders "and a mountain dew" _

"_So…" I hold her hand across the table and she smiles "…Brianna told heather that Johnson was cheating on Julia! But then Heather told Brianna that it was a lie and that…"_

_I can't believe she'll spend the whole night gossiping, we are apart from months! And when we finally get together, she wants to talk about Julia? What happened to her?_

"_Are you ready to order?" the waiter pour our drinks and I take a sip o my soda._

"_I'll want the salmon and she'll have the…?"_

"…_the trout. But continuing, Julia heard about the rumors so she invented a new one that…"_

"…_Lana, Lana listen I have to tell you something" she stops talking and looks at me, she seem to be annoyed. _

_"What?"_

"_I got you something" I take the tiffany's box out of my pocket and hand it to her. She opens it and when seeing the bracelet her chin drops. That's the reaction I was hoping for._

"_Logan! It's gorgeous!" she puts the bracelet on and the food arrive._

"_A trout" the waiter places the dish in front of her "and a Salmon". He leaves and she grabs her fork_

"_Yum!" she takes a bite of it "This is so good. You know what this reminds me of?"_

"_What?" I ask, hoping that she'll tell some story about us, or at least something funny._

"_It reminds me of the time me and Roberta went to the mall, and she saw this weird guy with Julia and…"_

"…_stop!" she widens her eyes in surprise _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Just stop talking. Please" _

"_You can't talk to me like that Logan!" She slaps the table._

"_I'm sorry! But I can't spend this whole dinner hearing about Roberta and Joana!" _

"_Julia!" _

"_Whatever" she crosses her arms and sits back, wow, she's gotten really skinny. And her skin is kind of orange; she looks like one of those typical California girls, and not the kind you want to date. Her skin used to be so pale, and she looked healthy, happy._

"_You're not going to eat?" I feel like I must ask since we've been here for almost ten minutes and she just stares and the fish._

"_I already ate" she takes a sip of her soda and crosses her arms again._

"_You took three bites of that trout" _

"_Its part of my diet ok?!" _

"_You're all bones! Eat!" Her eyes start to get teary and she covers her face with both hands. _

"_You are so mean to me" _

"_Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I can't seeing her like that, so I take my chair and put it by her side "Please Lana…Lana, Babe, don't cry, I'm sorry! It's just that…" she looks at me "… I spent the whole semester missing you, than I get here and…"_

"_and what?" shit what do I say?_

_"…and I just want to be with you, do stuff with you and talk about movie, our shitty parents, us. Not gossip" she smiles, YES SCORE!_

"_Sorry about the gossip…" she kisses me and I smile back_

"_There you go" _

_We finish eating, well, I finished eating and headed to her house in my car, I could tell she was impressed by it. We get to her house and her butler Wilfred opens the door for us.  
_

"_So…do you want to come up?" I nod and she take my hand. I can't believe this is going to happen! Yes!_

_We get to her room, and even in the dark I can see that it changed a lot since the last time I been here. She shuts the door and I hold her by her waist while we sit on her bed, I am so going to score tonight. Someday she was to going to have to let me, I guess today it is!  
_

_She starts kissing me, I slip my tongue into her mouth and she starts lie down, I'm on top of her but I'm not enjoying as much as other times, I'm afraid she'll break, I can see her bones!_

_I look for the zipper in her dress and start to pull it down when she holds my arm._

"_I'm sorry" Crap._

"_I can't I'm not ready" I lay down besides her knowing nothing's going to happen._

"_Don't be sorry" I hold her and we cuddle, damn, why are girls so afraid of sex?_

"_I love you Logan" SHIT! SHIT! WHAT DO IS SAY?_

"_I…I love you too" I guess a little white lie can't hurt, can it?_

_I open my eyes and it's 3pm, I guess I deserved a good day of sleeping after spending almost an hour cuddling with Lana in dark and having to tell her that I love her witch, now that I think about it, could be true. She so sweet, and pretty even with orange skin and blond hair. I could really see myself loving her for real, urgh look at me, I sound like a pussy._

_I get up, take a shower and put my gym clothes on, but I should get some lunch before working out I do not plan on passing out from low sugar._

_I walk to the kitchen to find my favorite lunch at the table, lobster, Brighton knows me so well._

"_Mister Logan" I turn around to look at him "Miss Palmer is here" I get up and fix my hair_

"_Thanks Brighton, tell her to come in" He goes away and I stand waiting for my girl, yes, my girl._

"_LOGAN!" what the hell? "LOGAN!" Lana bursts into the kitchen with her face all red, comes up to me and slaps me in face._

"_OUCH! LANA!" My faces aches but it doesn't really matters "what happened?!" _

"_YOU" she turns her iphone to me full of pictures of he hooking up with other girls…shit. "HOW COULD YOU?"_

_I speechless, not able to move or breathe; who sent her those?_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_SORRY?! I TRUSTED YOU!" she slaps me again "I HATE YOU" she holds one of the lobsters and throws it on me._

"_NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN" _

_She turns around and leaves, and I know I probably lost her forever._

* * *

Logan's POV

"Oh you screwed up real bad" Lola tells me throwing some m&m's into her mouth.

"I know! But I need to get her back. Zoey any ideas?"

"You really like this girl don't you?" she takes a bite of a Mars Bars.

"Yes."

"I think you should keep doing whatever you're doing" she rolls on the bed

"Zoey's right, it seems to be working" Lola completes eating more m&m's

"She ran away crying for gods' sake! How is that right?"

Lola sits up and opens a bar of Twix, how can they eat so much chocolate?

"Crying is a good sign; it means she cares about you. If she gets mad than you'll have a problem"

"And she was wearing the bracelet wasn't she?" Zoey asks.

"Yes. So I just… ask her out?"

"No!" Both of them scream together "don't do that"

"Why?!"

"She has to make the first move otherwise she'll feel pressured"

My phone starts ringing and I pick it up.

"girls it's Lana" I stare at the phone not knowing what do

"Pick up! Pick up!"

"Hello"

"Hi Logan, it's me, we need to talk"

"Alright...when?"

"Right now? I'm at the coffee house"

"Ok be there in five" I hang up quickly, brush my hair and run out of the room. I can't screw things up this time.


	11. The New Boy In Town

A/N: Hi guys! I'll give the uptades in the end of this chapter, you need to read this to understand them xD

* * *

Logan's POV

I run like hell to get to the coffee house, but stop just a few steps before going in to straighten myself, I don't want her first impression of me to be a desperate dude all sweaty and tired.

I walk in at the coffee, she's the only costumer in there and as soon as she sees me I start to talk.

"Lana before you talk I just want to say I'm sorry, really sorry" she bites her lip, her figure is like heaven, she's wearing a short sleeved beige lacy dress not trying to hide the bracelet.

"Logan I've been thinking about you, about that kiss"

"Me too" I take her hand and she looks at it, but stays still "you and me, that's all I can think about. And I changed, I swear"

She lets go of my hand and my fingers burn, I need her.

"You've dated almost every girl in PCA, and the ones you didn't are either on a relationship or your friends"

"I know! But that was my rebound!" Her hair falls on her face and I bite my bottom lip, shit she's so gorgeous.

"For two years?"

"I was sixteen! I had no conscience! You can ask anyone, I've been really different since spring break, it's like I had an epiphany"

"Logan I want to trust you" we're really close, I can feel her breathing but Lola and Zoey told me not to make the first move. So I back off.

"We're closing" A fat guy warns us. She gets up and I follow, it's already dark outside and the sky doesn't have any stars on it.

"Lana you're the only girl I've ever cared about. Hell, you're the only person I've cared about"

She leans against the shut window outside the coffee house and rests on the wall. Her purse falls on the ground and damn, I have to control myself, I m not going to do anything stupid.

"It's been just a week Logan" the way she keeps saying my name, in a soft tone almost like a whisper, makes me so…no Logan you can't. "all of this that you are feeling is just the excitement of seeing me again, you'll get tired, I know you will."

"Listen to me" I rest my arm next to her, with my hand pressed against the wall so she has to look me right in the eye "I already lost you once, if I get you back I'll never let you go again"

"Logan…" She's lost in my eyes and I'm lost in her lips, so pink, so soft, what I wouldn't do to kiss them. "…I loved you, I might've been a stupid kid but I really did. And I can't go thru the same thing twice, If you cheat…"

Is she saying that she forgives? "If I cheat"; to cheat on her I have to be with her.

"I promise you I'll never break your heart again" She places both her hands on the back of my neck.

"I forgive you" I smile and pull her waist closer to me, she's smiling to now with her fingers in my hair. We start at each other just for a moment, I want to keep this in my mind forever, and forever with her sounds perfect to me.

I lean closer and press my lips against hers, she opens her mouth welcoming my tongue and we move perfectly, he hands down on my back and I start to kiss her neck, than her chin and her mouth again. How will I survive if this is taken away from me?

She kisses my check and I go back to her mouth and she moans softly, I start to kiss her slowly remembering that now we have all the time in the world to do this. I bite her bottom lip, and she pulls away to catch her breath.

"Logan" I separate our mouths but I noses are still touching, I hold her hand and press it against my chest so she can feel my heartbeat, accelerated and strong "let's get out of here" she asks me, and I'm not one to deny, obviously.

* * *

Lola's POV

"Lola" Michael takes my hand "do you know what Day today is?"

I smile and he kisses me.

"Thursday" we go into his room kissing, we sit down at sofa and keep it up. Even though I'm not in the mood for it, I haven't been on it in a while actually, he's so sweet with me that is just not fair to stop having sex with him...or kiss him. What's wrong with me?!

*bzzz* "swetiee" *bzzz* "your phone" I sit up and get it.

"Hello?"

"Tori Vega?" Shit! Why are they using that name?

"Yes, that's me"

"This is ABC calling to tell you that you've been selected for the semi-final casting of Heather Vanderlust"

I get up and Michael looks at me waiting for a reaction

"The audition is tomorrow at nine, can you make it?"

"Yes I can"

"Aright, it's the same location as the last one, goodbye"

I hang up, YES! FUCKING YES!

"I WAS SELECTED!" He hugs me and I start to jump up and down

"Oh god I have to pick the perfect outfit! Look at the script!..." I look over to Michael, we were supposed to have sex tonight, but I wasn't in the mood anyway!

"Go, go choose the perfect outfit" I smile and hug him again

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I shut the door and run to my room, I have so much stuff to do; I'm determined to get this one.

I take off my heels to run faster and in few minutes I'm at the door, Chase is probably in there but I don't care tonight, they'll have to find another place to go, I have more important things to do.

I open the door with my eyes closed "Chase I'm sorry but you have to go, I have an…"

"…Lola you can open your eyes" I slowly open them and…they're studying?

"No problem, I'll study in the library" He gets his stuff, kisses Zoey and unfortunately I'm able to see their tongues, why are they so crazy about each other?

"Love you!" Zoey closes the door and turns to me "You got the audition?!"

"I GOT IT!"

* * *

Lola's POV

"Hello I'm here to audition for the role of Heather Vanderlust, in "Is somebody out there?"

The secretary looks at me an picks up a sheet of paper full of names

"Name?"

"Lol…Tori Vega" Urgh, I hate that name, my birth name. I don't know why my manager wants me to use this one now, it's not even pretty! But if he says it'll be better for my carreer, I believe him. She marks something on it and gives me an identifier.

"Second floor, room six" I nod and walk over to the elevator, so far the day was going just as I planned, I woke up at five, took a shower did my hair and make up and put on the most perfect Heather Vanderlust outfit I could imagine.

The only thing for me to do now is pass the goddamn auditon.

I enter the elevator and when the door is about to close I hear someone asking me to hold it.

"Thanks" I open the door and…oh shit. A boy, tall, brown skin enters the elevator. His eyes are dark brown and his hair…oh god his hair, is perfect. He's skinny but has muscles, not to much not to little. He's probably one of the hottest guys I've seen in a long time.

"So… You're auditioning for Heather Vanderlust?" His voice is sexy, and he has this way of moving that just send shivers up and down my spine.

"How did you know?"

"You're going to the second floor and it's the only thing going on there right now." He gives me an up and down quick look but I don't he knows that I caught him. In fact, I'm giving him those looks too. "I should now since I'm going there too"

"So you're auditioning for the role of Heather too?" He laughs and so do I, he has a sense of humor, and he's absolutely gorgeous, I think I just met every girl's ideal boyfriend.

"I'm already cast, actually. I'm Joshua" Ok now I have to get this part, Joshua is simply Heathers boyfriend to be, in a few episodes; I wouldn't mind having fake sex scenes with him.

The elevator door opens and I go out and follow him since he already knows where the audition is.

"Good Luck" He says when we enter the room, and he goes through another door. There are four girls here but I can tell none of them are audition for the role of heather, since Heather is a brunette and all of them are gingers, they must be for the role of Alma, Heathers cousin.

"Tori Vega" A man comes out of the some door as Harry entered.

"That's me" he makes sign for me to go in so I do as told.

"Hello, Tori" the same people are seated in the table today, only there are three women more and of course, the Hot guy from the elevator.

"I'm Phill the director" I knew it, it's the guy sitting in the middle again "and this is Beck" I nod and he smiles, he has perfect teeth; alright people this is getting out of control!

"So, this is the chemistry test, could you do scene…forty five please"

"Sure" I go over to the front of the desk and the same time as he does, alright, scene forty five… I give a quick look at the script just to know witch one it is, ooh this is a good one!

"ok go" a woman tell us, but the first line is his so wait for him begin.

_"You really don't get this, do you?"_

_"Yes I do! Just because I don't appreciate it as much, doesn't mean I don't get it" I cross my arms and look at him…he's so gorgeous._

_"When was the last time you felt completely happy?"_

_"Well, last week I went to the opening of the new Marc Jac…"_

_"…material things are momentary Heather, that's what you don't get!"_

_"I know how to appreciate things that aren't material!" I quickly snap at him, I'm so getting this part._

_"Oh yeah, have you made love to a guy that you weren't afraid of death?"_

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"I believe that love that is true and real creates a respite from death. All cowardice comes from not loving, or not loving well, which is the same thing."_

_"…Ernest Hemingway, who knew a farmer boy such as yourself would be familiar with his work"_

_He laughs ironically and we start to come closer like the script tells us to do._

_"Who knew a material, superficial girl would even know who Hemingway was" than we start to get closer and closer and closer and when our noses touch I stop, this is what the scene tells me to do._

_"I…I have to…bye!" I turn around and walk away as if I was leaving the scene._

"Thank you Tori that was great, could you come back at four for the final audition?" I control myself no to scream, I give them the greast smile I'm able to do and nod.

"Sure, see you at four."

Yes! Hell yes! I need to call my agent. I leave the ABC studio and stop in front of it to make the call.

"Patrick?"

"Tori, hi! How as the audition?" He seems exited.

"Guess who was just called for the final audition?" he screams and I join him

"NO WAY!"

"Yes! Oh this is my…" I hear someone calling my name, I turn around…its sexy ass-I mean, Beck. "Patrick I got to go, call you later"

"Hey, Tori, I was thinking since you're hanging out here until four and so am I." I wait for him to continue to talk "do you want to get some lunch?"

I know I shouldn't, I have Michael and all but it's just luch, eating and talking. That can't hurt? Can it?

"Sure"

* * *

A/N: So, did you guys like this chapter? **Please leave a comment**, I hate to beg but that's what keeps me uptading! And ok, So, this will not turn into to a cross-over, Beck will only appear in this and next chapter and than... Lola is leaving PCA :( I know this might be sad for you guys but I'm giving her kind of a spin off, that I'll upload as soon as Spring Break adventures getS to that part.

I want to take a moment to thank all of you guys that favorite my story and comment! Love you guys!

- Kiribati 3


	12. Surprises

Hi guys! So, I'm sad to say that this story will probably end in the new few chapters :( . We'll have the college letters, prom, and the goodbye. Maybe one or two more, but I'm going to start a new one focusing only one Lola in Hollywood Arts! So if you want check that out, I'll probably upload it this week.

* * *

Chase's POV

"Weekly meeting started, anybody has anything to say?"

"Yeah" Logan waits for me to talk "I think we should change the weekly days each of us gets"

"Totally dude" Michael supports me "your girl has a room all to herself"

"So what?" Logan argues

"So you're barely here anymore, it won't make a difference to you" I get up and take the markers of his hands, erasing the days on the board.

"We think you should get Mondays and Tuesdays" I nod while Michael talks.

"No way!"

"I'll get Wednesdays and Fridays" I mark them on the board "And Michael will get Thursdays and Saturdays" I finish marking the letters and sit again.

"So that's it? I get shitty Mondays and Tuesdays?!" we nod "So fuck you both!" He gets his backpack and leaves the room.

"Well that escalated quickly" I comment and me and Michael burst in to laughter.

Logan's POV

I'm in bed with Lana, we're both fully clothed and are only cuddling, in fact I just realized that we've been dating for almost a week and I still haven't had sex with her. Damn, I am becoming a gentleman!

"Now and all new Pretty Little Liars Episode" she sits up and focus on the screen like I've never seen her before.

"Babe what's pre…"

"…shhh!" she interrupts me, wow "I'll tell you in the commercials one sec" Oh no, I bet is just one of those super girly, cheesy and boring tv shows like…sex and the city. Urgh.

"Oh no! I hate that girl" She's talking to herself, but I don't mind, it's so cute, the way she's involved with this. I look over to the screen and – OH SHIT! There are two girls kissing! I think I might just enjoy this.

"Lana who's that?"

"Oh that's Emily and her girlfriend…Page. I just hate her!"

"Why would you hate her?!" I see no reason at this at all.

"oh ok, commercials" she turns to me and I can see a strap of her bra, it's red, oh what wouldn't I do to – stop, Logan you think about that when you're alone.

"Let me explain, fours girls are being kind of stocked by this "A" person, that now I think it's a team, anyway, Aria dates her teacher Ezra, Spencer dates her friend that was one of the… you know what it's too hard to explain!" Yeah it is, I lost myself after "team".

"We could have a marathon!" she looks at me, exited

"Does Emily appear from the beginning?" I could deal with that, lesbians include and all.

"Yeah, she's one of the main characters"

"Than fine, this weekend" She smiles and gives me a peck.

"Yay!"

"And now we're back with Pretty Little Liars"

* * *

Lola's/Tori's POV

Yesterday was crazy, I auditioned twice and almost kissed Beck, or as I like to think about him, super hot guy. As I thought our lunch wasn't much, he took me to a sixties themed and found out that he studied at the same place my sister did, Trina, and if I get this part I'll go there too.

Good news is that he told me I'll probably get the part since I was the only one that didn't kiss him, or like he said it:

_"I shouldn't tell you but, you probably got the part" _

"_Why do you think that?" he eats some friends and I just stare at his mouth, he must be a really good kisser._

"_For one thing you were the only one that didn't kiss me at the end of the scene"_

"_That's a good thing?" I ask, you'd think a boy would want that._

"_For me no" I laugh and so does he "But girls have to be able to control themselves when getting close to me"  
_

"_So you really think you're that good looking?" _

"_That's just what girls tell me" we both laugh, and I accidentally touch his leg and blush. Shit.  
_

And now they told me I should wait for a call until tomorrow, but waiting for the call is killing, I didn't sleep at all last night, and today seems like I'm not getting much of it either. There are too many things to process.

One, I might be new ABC star, two if I get it my co-worker will be super hot, and third, I have to break up with Michael. I realized that yesterday after talking to Zoey, I don't feel anything when I'm with him, and if I'm not numb I'm feeling sick of him, of his sweetness and kindness, I just need someone rougher, someone sexier…someone like Beck.

*bzzz* It's my phone *bzzz* I take it and read the text

"_Hey" Oh_ god, it's Beck, should I answer him? And why is he sending me a text It's like midnight or something, but I should answer.

"_Hi" _I stare at the text, I shouldn't answer it, I really shouldn't… and I have to sleep if I text him I'll be freaking out waiting for an answer. Yeah that's better; you're making the right choice Lola/Tori. Ugh I hate having to use my birth name and my nickname; I never know how to think of myself!

I delete my answer and turn off the phone; I'm determined to get some sleep.

* * *

Logan's POV

"Oh my god" I stare at the screen still amazed and scared

"I know!" Lana agrees with me eating some popcorn

"So Ian is dead? But this A person took his body, do you have the second season?" I ask her, I really thought I would like it but Pretty Little Liars is an amazing show comparing to all the others in ABC family! It has suspense and horror and comedy, it has lesbians for gods' sake! It could only be better If it had soccer too.

"Let me put it on" she puts the dvd and sits by my side again, she's so gorgeous tonight, wearing pajamas shorts and one of my tops, I'm too wearing boxers and basic white t-shirt since I've been sleeping here sice the guys told me I had Mondays and Tuesdays, but I guess I'm not going to use either of those days because Lana won't do anything sexual with me besides kissing and letting me feel her up, and not to much.

I get it you know; she wants to take it slow to be sure I won't break her heart again. I'm not saying that I'm mad but she could at least give me a heads up like "hey Logan next month I'll let you see me shirtless" or "in six months we can have sex" just so I won't be impatiently waiting.

I look at her wrist, she has my bracelet on it, she never takes it off, not even to sleep, and I just think that's the cutest thing ever. I take her wrist and kiss it, than giving her little kisses going up until her shoulders that make her giggle.

"You kept my bracelet" I look at her smiling "after two years you still wore him"

"I never took it off my wrist, I just couldn't" she kisses me and holds it "taking it off would mean letting you go forever and I couldn't bare that"

I kiss her and she holds me so I won't let go, I put my arms around her and every time that I kiss her there are too many feelings; it's almost overwhelming but good, great at the same time.

I kiss her cheek and her chin, than her neck and I know she's about to stop me because she always does, so I enjoy the moment I have. Putting her hair back and kissing her ear, going back to her mouth and hear her moan when their tongues met and just stare at her eyes, deep blue eyes that just made him go crazy.

I hold her in my arms and almost as a reflex I start to lie her down, and not only when I'm on top of her I realized that's furthest we've ever gone…ever. And she's not even trying to stop me.

"Logan" there it is, I look at her waiting for her to tell me stop I'm not ready let's watch something or go to sleep. "I can't to this today"

"Alright" I roll over and sit up.

"Are you mad at me?" She looks at me with sad puppy eyes.

"No it's just that…" I can't believe I'm going to say this "…why don't you want to have sex with me? Is something wrong with me?"

"It's not you it's… I'm a virgin" WHAT?!

"How?" I can't find any others words, she's a gorgeous girl in LA how could she still be a virgin?! "I mean…how?"

She looks down ashamed of what she just confessed and I stroke her hair trying to comfort her.

"After our break up I just couldn't trust anybody else" she looks at me "it's pathetic I know" she looks down again

"Lana hear me" I pull her head up and stroke her cheek "It's not a problem, we can take it slow. Step by Step" I smile and so does she, I kiss her on the cheek and we cuddle.

A virgin? I sure didn't see that coming, it's not like she'd be my first virgin I mean I hooked up with Quinn in spring break. The difference is… I care about Lana, and I know it's painful… I just to want to be the one that causes her that pain. With Quinn was easy, I did her a favor otherwise she'd probably die a virgin! I look down at Lana; setting the Pretty Little Liars episode… this is going to be hard.

* * *

Lola's/Tori's POV

"Lola!" why are people screaming my name "Lola!" someone shakes me by the shoulder and I wake up lifting my head so quickly that now I'm kind of dizzy.

"WHAT?" it's Chase.

"The class ended…and your phone's ringing" I get up and open my purse looking for the fucking phone, I have a headache and I can't think straight. I just need to find my phone.

"Hello?" I answer it and leave the classroom waking towards the cafeteria, it's lunch time.

"Tori its Patrick!" oh god I hope he has some good news.

"Did you get a call?" I go in the line to get my food, I can see the gang…gang? Why am I using that term.

"Yes I did" Oh shit!

"So?" He stays silent; oh no why is he silent?!

"You got it, you're the new ABC family star!"

"YES! OH SHIT PATRICK I'LL CALL YOU LATER" I hand up and run screaming to the table

"ZOEY I GOT IT! I'M HEATHER! SHIT! LET'S CELEBRATE!" all of them get up and hug me, now I realize I'm crying, happy tears.

"I have to call Beck" Michael steps forward.

"Who's Beck?" shit… I start to walk away and he follows me, I sit down at a bench and he sits beside me.

"Answer me Lola who's Beck?"

"He's just my new co-worker" he smiles in relieve and leans closer to kiss me but I turn away.

"What's wrong?" he tries to hold my hand but I let go

"Michael…" He widens his eyes and gets up

"Don't Michael me!" I get up and start to explain everything trying not to hurt him

"So you turn into a Hollywood star, and now you want to break up with me?!"

"No! It's just that…" I can't find any good reasons so I get up too and he takes a few steps backs.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, ok"

He turns around and walks over to table. Great, he managed to make me feel like shit. But it wasn't fair to lead him on! If we switched positions I'd be glad to be broken up with!

* * *

"_Your body rocking keep me up all night! One in a million my lucky strike! Got me so high and than she dropped me! But she got me! She got me! She got me!"_

I'm dancing and jumping through the sound of _"Maroon 5"_ new hit _"Lucky Strike" _just not caring about a anything at all, and I deserve it, I got my own show!

"_Hey! You're taking all my pain away! You're shaking like an Earthqua-a-a-ke a-a-a-ke!"_

"Someone's happy" Zoey enters the room with a bag of groceries, I go over to her and throw the bag over the table

"why shouldn't I be? I got the part!" I smile and open a can of diet coke

"Yeah but you're leaving PCA" Zoey looks at me and I hug.

"I'll miss you too"

We talk from almost five hours non-stop and go to sleep. My last night at PCA, three amazing years and now it'll all be over. But it's for the best, new experiences are coming, and a new school that's supposed to be great. My sister used to go there it's called Hollywood Arts. And Beck goes there too!

I'm in my way of fame, I guess I'll have to make sacrifices but I'll use the phone and internet to talk to them, it'll be worth it, I know It will.

* * *

Please Comment! It means so much too me and I hate to have to ask you guys to get get 1 comment per chapter :(

Love you guys!

-Kiribati


	13. Party

Chase's POV

It's six AM of a Friday; normally I'd be sleeping and dreaming about something amazing like John Lennon still being alive... and being married to one of Victoria's Secret models. But not today, today I'm very much awake, sweating cold and heart racing. And all that because college letters are arriving, and I'm too nervous to eat, or sleep or think, and gosh I haven't had sex in weeks because of this shit.

"Chase" Logan gets up and walks over to me like a zombie "what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the mailman" he stares at me like I'm an alien "college letters?"

"Oh shit that's today?" I nod and he wakes himself up and starts to wait with me. I swear if I don't get in to NYU I'll just… I don't even know! It has been my dream college since I was ten, I have to get in, I just have to. The have an Arc de Triumph for gods' sake! Plus is not very far from Harvard so I'd be able to see Zoey every day that I wanted!

"Yo Michael!" Logan pokes him in the arm "college letters arrive today"

"I don't care" he answers and goes under his covers, I'm sad for Michael; ever since he and Lola broke up he's been really down, he doesn't go out anymore and has been studying a lot, like, all the time. Logan and I did everything we could to try and cheer him up; we even took him to a strip club! But nothing, he just sat there, straight faced and eventually got up and left us there.

"Morning" OH GOD IT'S MAILMAN.

"Morning" me and Logan say in the same time.

"Here it is" four packages, mine is on the top; my heart starts racing, palms are sweating and I can't even breath. Logan closes the door and puts Michael packages on top of the table we stare at each other before opening.

"At the same time?" Logan looks at me, I nod and we start to open them.

"Dear Mr. Chase Matthews, we are PLEASED TO INFORM YOU! YES! FUCK YES! I GOT IN!" I start to jump, YES! OH GOD YES!

"Dear Mr. Reese….me too! I got in! Michael! Wake up Michael!"

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Michael throws a pillow at us and we shut up. I need to tell Zoey, I just need to! I put on decent clothes and run out of the room like I've never ran before, I GOT IN!

Logan's POV

Danny something's throwing a party for every senior that was accepted into college, Michael wasn't pleased to come but we forced him into it, he needs to get drunk, cry, hook up with some random chick and get the fuck over it! It's been almost a month since Lola went away, it's about time he starts living again, it's not like Lola - or Tori whatever's her name - , was the best thing for him, he's only so sad because she agreed to put out and now he thinks he'll never have sex again.

"Why are we waiting in this line to get in?" Michaels asks, impatient,

"Because to get in you have to confirm your name and college" Chase answers him.

"Well that's stupid" we walk a bit more and it's our turn.

"Name and college?" a nerdy boy asks with a huge list "Zoey Brooks, Harvard" he marks something and points at the door

"Go on, next"

"Chase Matthews, NYU" he allows him to go and he goes in with Zoey.

"Name?"

"Lana Palmer, UCLA" she waits by the door for me and I tell Michael to go first, otherwise I'll go on and he'll leave to stay in his room and eat chips watching some stupid bachelor show.

"Michael Barrett, UMich" He passes the door and walks in

"Logan Reese, Caltech" I put my arm on Lana's waist and we go in, there are drunken people everywhere, dancing, making out and a few people crying, this is awesome!

We meet up Michael next to the drinks and we grab a bottle of vodka, Zoey and Chase and in a corner eating each others faces and Michael is drinking alone, I give up!

"Let's dance!" Lana grabs my hand and pushes us into the crowd; she's drinking really fast almost half the bottle is gone when the third song starts to play. Our body's are glued to each others, we move perfectly with rhythm of the song; she pulls me closer and I kiss her "I love you" the three words just come out, and I don't really care if she says it back or not, I mean every single one of them and I can wait.

"I love you too!" She kisses me again, and drinks the rest of the bottle; I don't know how she's still standing up. We keep dancing when she falls on me, dam, I lift her up, her head in my chest and her legs and carry her to her room, she starts to ask me to put her down so I do so.

"Do you want me to help you?" she's missing the doorknob hole

"No!" and she starts to laugh as she finally opens the door, she gets in and pulls me with her, locking it and pushing me against it. She puts both her arms behind my neck and starts to kiss me, my neck, my cheek than again my mouth trying to take my shirt off, but to drunk to manage doing that, so I help her. She holds both my arms and leads me to the bed; I really don't want to do anything stupid so I'm letting her lead me on.

I lay down and she's on top of me, she sits up and I sit up also taking her shirt of, the image of her breasts is like a dream to me. I kiss her neck and she let her head fall back, her long, dark brown, hair sweeps against her lower back.

And than a thought that I had been running from comes in my mind, this is probably the furthest she's ever gone with anyone, she probably won't remember any of this by the time she wakes up tomorrow and she'll hate me if she finds out I took advantage of her.

"Lana" I hold her shoulders stopping her from opening my jeans.

"What?"

"We can't do this" She looks at me confused "not this way"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I roll next to her and give her my shirt.

"It's not right, you're only doing this because you're drunk" She puts the shirt on and gets up.

"No I'm not! I want to do this!" She holds my face and starts to kiss me again.

"c'mon babe, stop" She pushes me away "don't be mad"

"I'm not ma…" She runs to the bathroom and throws up. Thank god I stopped it.

Michael's POV

_It's weird feeling like this; Like if a bullet went straight into my brain I wouldn't mind it, it's awful but at the same time you don't want to let go of it, depression becomes a friend, a terrible one, but you forget how to live without it._

Well I'm definitely not depressed.

I put the book back in the library shelf. I have been feeling so bad ever since Lola broke u with me; she did it like what we had meant nothing! What's that guys name…Beck! He must be so great that made her end everything with me without hesitating it!

I don't get it. In movies girl's make this huge deal about their first and never want to let go of them, but why is it that with me, it's the other way around?

I open a bag of chips as I get to my room, the bachelor is on and I really want to know who's getting the last rose; I sit down and the TV on, I should really clean our room since Logan and Chase won't, it's a total mess. There are empty Red Bull and Monster cans everywhere, clothes on the floor and hanged on the window, and condoms all over chases stuff since he's the only one who's having sex around here. I laughed so hard when I found out Lana was a virgin, of course that at that point I was still having sex so I could laugh; now, me and Logan spend Wednesdays and Fridays together waiting for Chase and Zoey. I swear those two do it like bunnies! Five times in one night!

"Put some decent clothes on and let's go" Logan tells me while he, and Chase walk in.

"No, thank you"

"Danny's throwing a party for everyone that got into college, you got in! C'mon" Chase appeals, I'm really not in the mood.

"I'm not leaving this chair" they come closer…what is…OH SHIT! "PUT ME DOWN!" each of the pull me by one leg and drag me out of the room "LET ME GO!" they manage to get me in the hallway and shut the door behind me. Since I have no keys I can't go back. Damn!

"Let's go" I get up and walk with them, god, why are they doing this? I don't need to 'party'!

We pick up the girls, Lana and Zoey are talking nonstop about college, Zoey is going to Harvard than Law School, and Lana is going to UCLA to study art, that way she'll study 'beauty' as she quotes and be close to Logan, that's going to Caltech. I got into college too but I'm not as exited as them, probably because my life sucks.

We get to the party, or should I say the huge line on the door. But it's better this way because when they all go in I'll just leave and hang out by myself and eat sushi and cry.

* * *

Loud music and drunk people are only goo if you are either drunk, or high, I'm not in mood for any of those and I can't leave either since there are hundreds of people by the door. So I'm just waiting for space to open up drinking the same cup of Big Apple for the last forty minutes.

"Le'me pass" I turn around and a huge guys tell me, I do so and get behind me, if he manages to get out, I'll too. He's also holding the most beautiful girl I've seen in a while.

People start to open up for him and in a matter of seconds we're out, it's much quieter here, thank god. I sit on a wooden bench behind some bushes in the parking lot and look at the sky.

"STOP!" there's a girl screaming…it's probably nothing "LET ME GO!"

"Shut up!" Ok this is not nothing. I look behind me, it's that huge guy! Oh shit! He's trying to force that gorgeous girl into his car! What do I do?

"GET IN!" C'mon Michael think! I look down and grab a rock, throwing at him and than, hiding.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I hear his low voice screaming; I grab another rock and wait "GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

"NO!" I throw the rock at him again and he lets go of the girl, looking around.

"SHOW UP" I get up and walk towards him, I have to do something for the girl.

"You have some balls huh?" The guy looks at me; I run at him and kick his nuts

"RUN!" the girl do as I say and he punches me in the face, I can feel blood running down my nose. This is how I die. Fuck.


	14. The Day After

Hello guys! I hope you like this chapter i only got 1 comment in the last one :( Almost didn't upload.

* * *

Chase's POV

"Mooorning" I roll to my side to face her, "you know I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday" She smiles with her eyes still shut

"Stop being cheesy" I smirk and give her a kiss in the cheek, damn Danny's party was awesome, even better when I got back to Zoey's room.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

I turn around, and Zoey's tiny hands trace my chest until getting at my neck, I let go of my unbuttoned jeans that fall to my feet and pull her waist closer to mine.

"That's a really good question" I push her into the bed and lie on top of her.

My life is so good.

* * *

Logan's POV

She opens her eyes and instantly frowns, "good morning"

"my head…" she sits up looking for me, and after seeing that I was in a chair right next to her both her hands went up to her forehead as she looked down, finding herself in nothing but her underwear.

I really tried to dress her up after she vomited all over my shirt, but she just refused to do it and only calmed down after passing out in her bed, so I decided it'd be best to let her rest.

"Oh god…" her eyes are filled with shame and guilt, shit "…did we?"

"No, we didn't have sex" she rolls her eyes in relieve and I hand her a glass of water and a Tylenol "take this, it'll help with your hangover"

"Thank you" she swallows it and runs her fingers through her messy hair, god, even after waking up with a hangover she looks perfect "what happened last night?"

"How much do you remember?" She stops for a while to think and I'm afraid of what her answer might be.

"going to Danny's party, dancing a lot and… that's pretty much it"

Oh shit.

"You drank too much, and I brought you back here before you passed out in the dance floor, and when we got to you room you went all crazy on me, started to undress and I went with it for a while, not much happened and when I told you to stop you were pretty pissed at me"

She shakes her head looking at me, I decided to cut the ''I love you'' part considering everything, she might not like it. Shit.

"Thank you for not taking advantage of me" She sits closer to the edge of the bed and I get up

"Yeah well, whatever. I should go…get some rest" I kiss her forehead and head out of her room. She needs time to herself to think, I told her I loved her last night and she remembers non of it. Sure, she said she loved me back but she also wanted to have sex with me and, this morning, she was relieved finding out she didn't. Fuck I need to talk to someone who really understands about this shit, Zoey.

* * *

Zoey's POV

"I miss you so much Lola, when are you visiting?!"

"I miss you too Zoe, I really don't know, everything's just so crazy I haven't had time to do anything besides shooting the show"

"I know, I know…How's Beck?"

"He's great, and Chase…is he, you know, getting the job done?" she laughs and I smile

"thank gosh yes! He was just stressed about college, but we're totally fine now"

"And how's Michael?" I knew she was going to ask this to me sooner or later, but I really don't know what to say without upsetting her "I image the long pause means he's still upset"

"Lola…"

"God I feel so bad!"

"Don't! It was better than lead him on"

"You're probably right…" I hear some people talking near her in the background, a familiar voice, Beck's tells her it's time for him to get shot and she giggles. "I'm sorry Zoe I have to go! Call you later!"

I hang up, urgh, I hate myself for it but, sometimes I envy her. But who wouldn't? She has this amazing job at ABC Family, the hottest boyfriend one could find and gets to go to all those amazing red carpet events; She even was on the cover of seventeen!

But that life isn't for me, I'd much rather go to college with my super hot-clumsy boyfriend.

I heart a knock on the door, I hope it's him.

"Hello Zoey I really need to talk" It's Logan, again.

"When did I become your person to talk again?" I ask him, but he's already in my couch hugging one of my pillows.

"I told Lana I loved her at Danny's party" he spills, why is he breathing so fast?

"omg did she say it back?!"

"Yes"

"Than what's the problem?"

"She doesn't remember it! And you see, last night she was drunk and we almost had sex and this morning, when she found out we didn't she was so relieved. Maybe the same will go to 'I love you'"

"Oh…" he nods at me, why does he always have to exaggerate about everything evolving Lana? So much drama "She wasn't relieved that she didn't sleep with you, she was relieved that she hadn't forgotten all about it"

He takes a pause and thinks about it letting my pillow fall to the ground.

"You're probably right" I nod and he opens my door "thanks Zoe" Wow he called me Zoe? I think I might be his new best friend.

"Go tell her!" He shuts the door and I grab my phone.

"Chase?"

"Hello love"

"I'm ready for round ten"

"Be there in five!"

* * *

Logan's POV

Ok Logan man-up and tell her you love her, just do it, what's the worst that can happen?

I knock on her door three solid times, and she opens almost instantly. She's wearing a white dress, there's music coming from her room and her eyes widen when seeing me.

"Logan, I'm glad you're he…"

"….wait, me first" I enter her bedroom and shut the door, the room is perfectly tied up as if nothing had happened last night, I look at her again "I need to tell you something, I actually should have told this a long time ago, and I don't care what your answer is I'm just gonna go ahead and say it" I take her hand where the bracelet I gave her rests and put it in my chest, massaging the back of it "Lana Palmer, I love you"

As the four words come out she holds my shirt tight pressing her body against mine, as I feel the thin layers of clothing between me and I her I push her against the wall, pressing my lips hard against her, she kisses me back and in between kisses I whisper I love her, not caring if she loves me too.

Her hands wonder through my hair and down to my shoulders, she stiffens up, crap. "Logan…" her voice comes out as a whisper, my eyes locked in hers I can feel her breathing deeply, "I love you too" As those four words come out of her mouth I kiss her again, and this time she lets herself go completely.

I lift her leg up to allow more contact, she presses her hips against my body and I can feel her excitement, I kiss every inch exposed skin I can find, now grabbing both her legs and placing her over her table, I take my shirt off and her hands wonder through my chest, I kiss her again as she takes of the straps of her dress letting it fall to her waist, our kisses are now in slow motion I need to enjoy every moment of this that I can.

I unclasp her bra and take her breast in my mouth, I feel her hard nipple and she lets a moan slip out, I start to lay kisses here and there stopping at her ears

"Lana do you want me to stop?" I whisper to her

"Don't" she tells me, while unzipping my jeans, I hold her again and lay her down in the bed. Her eyes are now shut; this is almost too much for me to control myself.

My hands trail her stomach until reaching her tight; I can feel her body tense as she bites her lip waiting for what's to come. I slip my fingers in her panties and start to masturbate her, her moans now come out without her tying to hide them, and I know she's about to reach what's most likely her first orgasm.

I bring my hands back to her chest and face her "love" I tell her as my body gives an involuntary thrust against hers "do you really want to do this?"

She nods and my hearts starts to pump, I reach my jeans at the bottom of the bed and get the silver tiny package from my pocket, I put it on, and as I lay on top of her, bringing her panties down, our mouths only a few centimeters away from each other I kiss her one more time.

"Are you sure?" She nods and I enter her, she digs her nails on my back and as I start to thrust slowly and as gentle as I can, I see her biting her lip "are you ok?" She nods again but when a tear drips from her eye I almost stop "shit I'm hurting you!"

"No, please go on" Her eyes open and I begin to thrust against her again, our eyes locked to each other and soon, the pain wipes up from her face and I begin to see pleasure, lust, she wraps her legs on my waist and smiles, I thrust a little bit harder and she lets a moan slips out. She whispers my name in her ear and long moan comes out of her mouth, I cum too and both of us let go, I fall lying next to her, she looks at me with a smile on her face, too tired to talk.

*bzzz* I kiss her cheek "I'll just turn my phone off" she nods and I get up, oh shit.

"what is it?" She sits up, wrapped in her sheets.

"I don't know yet, but we need to go"

* * *

Michael's POV

"Where were you two?!" yep that's definitely Zoey "I sent you twenty two texts!"

"No screaming" The nurse tells them.

"What happened?" Logan asks them, thought I don't open my eyes I can recognize all of their voices.

"We don't know yet, he hasn't woken up since we brought him here"

"hang in there Michael!"

"He's fine, he just had two ribs broken, his left arm and a few minor injuries"

"Oh my!" And that's Lana; I think I should open my eyes now.

"He's awake!" Logan screams…and now I'm surrounded, great.

"How are you doing?" The nurse asks me, I try to answer but words won't come out of my mouth, the medication is still kicking in.

"I…I…" I'm about to sleep again, crap "find….her….girl"

* * *

I hope you liked it, and please leave a review! Love you guys

-Kiribati


	15. Day 1

**Last Week in PCA**

**Day 1**

_Zoey's POV_

I wake up after four hours of sleep, in Chase's arms as always, late to class. I quickly get up and start to dress up as fast as I can, when he grabs my arm.

"Why are you even going to class?" He sits up, with a smirk on his face

"I have to get to class, last week remember?"

"Exactly Zoe, last week, you've kept straight A's all High School, I think you can miss a few classes" I smile, sitting in the bed, he lies down again, and instantly falls asleep, great. I look at the door, he is right I deserve a break, and I already did so much the past week, with prom, final exams and all that crap. No I can't, I have to meet up with Lana, I'll just cut class with her and grab some coffee.

"Hey, you are late, again" She tells me, she's wearing high black, high waist pants, transparent white blouse with black buttons and red ankle boots. I don't how she always manages to look perfect.

"I'm sorry Prom Queen" I say, teasing her, and she smiles shyly

"You don't have to call me Prom Queen just because I won" We enter the coffee shop and I order two small macchiato "How was your weekend; I didn't see you once after prom"

"I'm sorry, Chase and I got a little bit carried away" She shakes her head and blushes. It's so cute how she's uncomfortable talking about sex "we sit down at a corner table and Quinn comes rushing, sitting next to me, her eyes are bloated and her hair is a mess

"What happened?" Lana asks her "are you ok?" She shakes her head

"No…I'm sorry Lana but can I talk to Zoey alone for a sec?" She gets up, doesn't even look a bit mad

"Sure, I have to meet Logan anyways, bye girls" She waves and leaves the coffee house.

"What happen?" I ask Quinn, witch now has a tear running down her eye

"I'm pregnant"

Oh fuck.

* * *

_Chase's POV_

"It's been a month dude, if she wasn't at prom she probably doesn't even go here"

"Than what would she be doing at the party?!" He asks me frustrated; everyday it's the same thing. Me and Logan try to talk Michael out of finding the girl he saved at the party, I don't know why since he doesn't change his mind. He saw the girl once for gods' sake! And he's already in love with her, I guess I'm not one to talk because of how I fell for Zoey and all but Logan agrees with me, and that one took what? Two years to admit he loved Lana?

"Even if she studied here, you're going off to college, and…"

"Guys! Look" Chase comes running, and shows us a picture, making Michael scream

"THAT'S HER!" It's a girl, really pretty actually, straight black hair and a nice smile "HOW DID YOU FIND HER?" He gets up and stares at the picture

"I got the list of seniors that didn't go to prom, and she was the only girl, her name is Lisa" He looks at Logan and hugs him

"Thanks bro!" And runs away, I don't know what he's going to do with that, but I'm not really in the mood to find out. I look at my clock, its already one pm, I have to meet Zoey for lunch at _Sushi Rox_, and than I have to go buy the robe for graduation, I have so much to do I'm already tired.

"See you later dude" Logan tells me, walking away, and I start to get going myself. I get to the door and my cell phone beeps, new message.

_Zoey: I'm sorry I can't make lunch, see you tonight_

* * *

_Lana's POV_

_"Dear Diary, _

_This year went so much better than I expected, leaving California to finish high school in PCA was the best choice I've ever made. Being with Logan gave me time to think, a love myself again. Today marks five since the last time I skipped a meal or puked after eating, and tomorrow is mine and Logan's anniversary; He doesn't know about my disorder yet, I'm afraid he'll se me differently, but as I'm having an impeccable recovery I should tell him in a near future; And I'll make sure to highlight the fact that five months ago I ran into him after class._

_A month ago I gave myself completely to Logan, and I don't regret one last second of it, it was so different from that night a couple of years ago. He was amazing, exceeded expectations and mostly because afterwards he didn't let me go like he promised, instead he we became closer, and I love him more than I've ever loved anything. I love him more than the Monet my Dad got me for my seventeenth birthday._

_I guess you can say this was by far the best year of my life"_

I close my diary and lock it, some people might say it's infantile to have a diary, but it helps me to clear my head, and mostly understand myself more clearly, my therapist suggested me that I got one he told me that I'd help in the process of recovery, and he was completely right. I hear a knock on the door, it must be Logan, and we're having lunch at the new grill today.

"Hello love" He says, as I open the door, and my hole body lights up, he gives me a quick kiss on the lips "let's go?"

* * *

_Michael's POV_

Ok I need to find her, Logan managed to give me her time schedule, I don't know how he found out, but I don't care, I just know that her English period just ended and in about one minute I'm about to see her.

Lots of students get out of the room, but she's nowhere, what is this girl? How can she never be anywhere near me! I get my backpack, and walk angrily to my room, tomorrow I'll find her. And if not I just look for her the day after it, and if everything goes wrong I will have to talk to her in the graduation ceremony, a girl cannot miss her graduation for gods sake!

I get to my room to find Chase eating Sushi alone "hey man" I sit down in the couch and steal a California roll

"Why aren't you with Zoey?" I open a can of orange soda and turn on the TV

"She canceled, here I grab sushi for you no need to steal mine" He opens the mini refrigerator and hands a package

"Thanks man, I'm starving" we eat in silence for a while, when the door burst open, it's Mark, with a small frown in his face, witch is a huge deal for him

"Quinn is pregnant"

Holy shit

Logan's POV

"I called my dad today, to ask him if he was going to travel during summer, and you know what his response was." She takes a sip of her diet coke and looks back at me "He asked me if I was coming home"

We both burst into laughter, my Dad is such a jerk, I don't get why he's always running away from me, I'm just glad I don't give a fuck.

"My Dad is worse" she says "He say that he'd buy me a house just so I don't move back home" We laugh again, since we were very little, one of our hobbies were to make fun of our parents and tell the most awful things they had done

"Here's your order" the waitress comes, I order a steak with seasoned fries, and Lana ordered a hot dog with _Ceaser Salad_. She leaves the table and we start to eat, god she looks so sexy eating, she looks sexy doing anything really.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" she asks me and I nod

"Yeah, but it's a surprise, be ready to go at eleven am ok?" She raises her eyebrows

"A surprise? Sounds good to me" I'm about to tell her another story about my dad, when both our cell phones rings, weird.

"Oh. My. God" She says out loud, "Quinn…"

"Is pregnant?!" She gets up and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"I have to go help, sorry" She walks fast out of the restaurant, I thought she joined the celibacy club or something, and I know the baby can't be mine since the last time we had sex was like seven months ago and she's not showing.

Mark is so screwed.

* * *

Please leave a comment below, so I'll be inspired to do next one :)

- Kiribati


	16. Day 2

**Last Week in PCA**

**Day 2**

_Quinn's POV_

My life is over, I won't go college to raise the stupid kid, and I'm not going to have a job, so I'll be poor and I'll live in a trailer in, I don't know, Idaho? I'm so screwed, I knew I shouldn't have given in temptation that night…the one stupid time me and Mark decide to have sex I end up pregnant.

"Quinn I don't know what you decided, but if you want to end it I can take you to a clinic" Lana says, and even though I don't know her so well and I hate her boyfriend, she's been super helpful

"And I'll come with" Zoey says, handing me another chocolate bar, this is my fifth one, and Zoey's seventh one. Lana only ate one, that's probably how she keeps a perfect figure. But I don't care if I gain fifty pounds right now, I'll lose once the baby is born and I have to walk on the streets everyday since I'll be poor and won't have anywhere to live.

"Guys I just want to be alone, to think" Zoey and Lana get up, and leave the room, and I start to cry again, "FUCK!" I scream, throwing a hand full of M&M's into my mouth.

* * *

_Lana's POV_

_Dear Diary, I'm exited to find out what is it that Logan's planning for our anniversary; I'm just glad he remembered it. But I'm afraid I won't be able to enjoy the day as much as planned because of the unfortunate thing that happened to Quinn, she's pregnant. And even though I'm not her friend I feel deeply for her, being eighteen and having a bright future ahead of you having a baby is the last thing you desire. I'm just glad I'm on the pill. _

_I should go get ready for the date; I'm supposed to be leaving in half an hour. _

I open my closet and choose a dress from Valentino's f/w collection; it's pinkish beige, with layers on the bottom and a black velvet bow on the back, one of my absolute favorites. I let my hair down, and choose a pair of white, knee high socks, and black high heels. My make up is pretty much done, and just in time he knocks on my door.

"Happy anniversary!" I tell him, as I open the door, hugging him. He smiles like a fool and kisses me, I shut the door behind us and he takes my hand "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see" We walk out the dormitory and I spot his Limo right outside, Brighton holding the door, and a smile spread in his face when he sees me

"What a pleasure to see you Miss Palmer" I let go of Logan and hug him, I do not care about the professional code or whatever, he and I both know Brighton is one of my favorite people in the world

"I can say the same, and for the last time, you don't need to call me Miss Palmer, I'd much rather be called Lana. Miss Palmer is my mom, and you and I know that one isn't the most lovable person in this world" He turns red and I enter the car, Brighton is always so formal and polite, and I love that about him, except when he calls me 'Miss Palmer'. Logan follows me right before giving Brighton a few words; he has always been a Dad to Logan, much better than my own butler I have to say. That one always answered to father, something I've never been very fond of.

We spend thirty minutes in the car, filled with giggles and kisses between me and Logan, he made sure to cover the windows so I wouldn't be able to see where we were going, but now that we arrived he has no other choice

"Put this one" he hands me a blindfold

"I can't believe it" I say, smiling, putting the thing on. He leads me out of the car, and I don't know exactly in what direction we are headed

"We are going up some steps" He tells me, and we do, we go thru a door, walk a bit more. It very silent and I don't have a single clue of where we might be. He walks behind me, and unfolds me. Wow

"Logan…" I look at him, he's smiling too and I look around "…you remembered" I turn around and kiss him, as hard as I can and as we break away to breathe I smile and a tear streams down my face, bringing me back all the way to 2009.

"I am going not to kiss you yet" I run down the beach, and he follows me

_"Why not?! I've followed you all day, and did everything you wanted me to!" He argues back, and we end up under the pier_

_"You have to understand, I don't want you to do the things I like just so you can kiss me" I walk around, not even caring if he's listening "I want a boy who will do a great love gesture, just because he wants to" I look at him, and he's sitting down now "I want a boy to get me that painting in my Mom's office, of the beach with the girl staring at it, you know?" He nods his head "and give it to me, because he knows it's my favorite picture in the whole world, and neither my Mom or my Dad appreciate it as much as me"_

_"Than why don't you ask for it?" He gets up again _

_"She doesn't want me to have it, she says I can't be too attached to art because it won't lead me anywhere. But to me, art is the key to happiness, and that painting makes me happy"_

_"I think she's silly, and you should follow you're dreams" He gets closer to me and I look down "And if you love the painting so much, I'll have Brighton get it for you" I smile and he kisses me, it's not my first kiss, and I know very well what I'm doing, but I don't want him to think that I'm a whore, so when it gets too heated I pull away in the need of air, and run _

_"Lana!" He screams, running after me, I turn around as he reaches me, kissing me again, this time I give in a little more, welcoming his tongue, but keeping things under my control. The sun starts to set and I pull away again, "will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me, and I shake my head in denial_

_"Not now" I tell him walking again_

_"When?" he holds my hand, and I let go, reaching my Limo_

_"When you get me that painting" I smile and enter the car._

I come closer to the painting, the girl in the red dress, staring at the beach, you can tell it's really early in the morning by the color of the sky, and she's as white as a sheet of paper.

"I never got why you loved that painting so much" he says, standing next to me

"It's her eyes, they say so much" I run a finger over it "she hasn't yet found her place in the world and she's just staring at the ocean trying to figure things out" I turn to him again and kiss him, lifting my leg up to increase contact our tongues meet and I've never been this happy.

* * *

Michael's POV

''I officially give up'' I tell Chase, that claps "I'll just talk to her in the graduation ceremony, and than I'll never see her again. Great"

"Have some chips to make yourself feel better" he throws a sac of Lays at me and leave it on my bed

"Nah, I need coffee. Do you want something?" He shakes his head and I leave the room. I'm so bummed out that I can't find her, I spent the last two days following her schedule and I didn't see her once, how can a girl miss all of her classes AND prom?!

"A large caramel macchiato please and a blueberry muffin" I ask the cashier, and as I'm about to pay someone comes in front of me

"Make that two, my treat" She looks at me and smiles…wait…THAT'S HER!

"Where have you been?!" I ask her and she frowns, damn Michael she'll think you're a freak "I mean, you're that girl right? That night?"

"Yes, you saved me from Big Joe" So that's the bastards name…well it makes him justice "I never thanked you"

We get our orders and sit down in one of those sofas they have, finally.


	17. Day 3

**Last Week in PCA**

**Day 3**

_Zoey's POV_

"This room looks so weird" I tell Lana as I stare at it from the door, I just finished packing all my stuff and now there are only a few clothes and the material I need for this last week and that's it, school's over. I take a few photos of the room and send them to Lola, I don't care if her real name is Tori or whatever, she'll always be Lola to me "And I couldn't help but notice that you and Logan didn't come to class this morning"

She widens her eyes, blushing and sits on my bed, with a smile on her face. She looks down at her wrist and plays with the bracelet she got from Logan a couple of years ago, she really never takes off that thing.

"C'mon stop being shy, tell me!" I sit down next to her, I hate to get all the juice from Logan, he doesn't explain thing right.

"It was anniversary, we went out and I lost track of time this morning" she tells me, biting her lip "what time is it?"

"Half past one" She gets up and gets her purse

"I should go! See you later Zoe!" She walks out my room, and go back to staring. I can't believe I'll be leaving PCA in two days.

_Quinn's POV_

"It's going to be fine" Marks strokes my hair, and I can't stop crying, we're doing this for about ten hours now. I cry and he tells me everything will be ok. And since my time machine didn't work I have to make my decision, to have this baby or to end it. I get my phone and dial, I'm so dead.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry mommy!" I scream on the phone and she gets desperate

"Quinn? Honey? What's wrong?" I keep crying and screaming, I don't have the strength to tell her. I hand the phone over to Mark and he says hello to my mom.

"Quinn is pregnant" He listens for a while and I keep crying and crying, until he hangs up "Your Mom is coming" I look at him, and the tears stop, and I'm about to faint

_Michael's POV_

"It was amazing to meet you, really" I tell her, we spent all day yesterday together. And she's the most amazing girl I've ever met

"The same here, this year has been so exiting! Except for the accident…" We seat down at one of the lunch tables and Chase sends me a positive sigh "I'm just so glad that I got into UMich"

"What?" She laughs such an amazing laugh

"Michigan University?" I can't believe it.

"I'm going there too!" She widens her eyes and smiles "This is so meant to be" She nods her head

"It is, isn't it?"

_Logan's POV_

We're lying in her bed, lights out and curtains shut, just with each other and nothing else. This is probably my favorite thing in the world.

She tries to reach her top but I pull her back to bed, and she giggles "Logan, I have to get dressed"

"Why are you in a hurry?" I ask, kissing her neck and her jaw line "just stay a bit more" She smiles and lies back down with me

"Fine" She climbs on top of me and rests her head under mine "I need to tell you something" She sits up, wrapped in he bed sheet and I sit too, now we're facing each other. And she looks dead serious.

"Two years ago I was diagnosed with nervous anorexia, and bulimia" My chin drops, but I try to compose myself "And that's why I was so skinny back than, I starved myself all day and when I ate I threw up. But I'm telling you this just so you know that I have been recovering" I hold her hips, and she puts the blanket over both our bodies, just leaving our heads out "and I haven't missed a meal since that day I ran into you after class"

I kiss her and whisper in her year "I love you" knowing what I mean to her…it doesn't scares me at all, it just makes me glad, glad that she means as much to me as I mean to her.

_Quinn's POV_

I hear a knock on the door, and I open it, to see my Mom, and I start to cry again. She shuts the door and sits me on the bed, walking around until I stop and look at her.

"Sweetheart, we are going to resolve this" She sits next to me "You'll have the baby over summer, and I'll raise it, everything will be just fine" I look up at her, and she hugs me. I didn't expect things to go so well, and I'll get to go to college… I can bare to lose one summer of my life

"Thanks Mom, I don't know what to say"

"Well when I had you I was pretty young too, and my parents threw me out of the house. I could never do the same to you honey" I start to cry again, and she grabs my phone

"Now you just have to tell Mark"

We sit there for twenty minutes until he knocks on the door, my Mom opens it and gives him a hug "Hello Mark"

"Hey, so?" He sits next to me

"I decided to have the baby, and my Mom will raise it" He gets up and he actually looks mad, I've never seen so much expression in his face

"WHAT?" He looks at us "And what about me?! Don't I get to raise the child?"

"Mark you'll go to college! And live your life, don't let this kid ruin it all for you!" He shakes his head

"NO WAY! IT'S MY KID!" My mom opens the door and pushes Mark outside, going out with him, I hate to see him so upset, but he'll come to his senses. What did he expect? To marry me and live off what? A McDonalds check? And I'd be a state home mom? I can't this is not the life I'm supposed to have! I'm a scientist, I create things and I'm not good with humans.

I hear some screaming out the door and after an hour and a half my Mom comes back in "All is taken care of" She sets up her things on the top bunk bed, she'll stay with me until graduation I guess

"What did you tell him?" I ask her, before going to sleep

"the truth"

* * *

Hello Guys, so you should know there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters and I'll be done with this fanfic. I don't have the time to do it anymore, and I want to focus on my new one 'Is Somebody Out There?' That I have to say it's much better than this. I hope you guys like the way I end this one, and please leve a comment. Love,

- Kiribati


	18. Day 4

**Last Week in PCA**

**Day 4**

Zoey's POV

So much has happened this year, I started dating Chase, Logan turned out to be a nice guy, Quinn got pregnant…I can't even believe it. I look myself in the mirror, the Robes PCA decided to wear this year are white, they don't look as nice as the black ones but I don't care. I just love the graduate.

"Surprise!" I turn around, and Lola's standing by the door, I let out a scream and run to her, hugging her "Zoe I miss you so much!"

"I can't believe you here!" She sits down on the bed "I guess since you graduated a couple of weeks ago you're free to visit now" Someone knocks on the door and her eyes widen

"Zoe I want you to meet Beck" She opens the door, and there he is, just like in TV super hot and taller than I thought. I shake his hand and he smiles

"nice to meet you, Tori says a lot about you" Tori…how weird. He gives her a kiss and his phone rings "It's Andre, be right back in sec" She closes the door as sits back down

"Wow he's so hot!" I tell her and she looks like she's dreaming. I'm so happy for her.

Chases's POV

This is it. I'm finally leaving school and starting my life. I just hope I don't trip on the stage and break my arm or something like that.

"Now Quinn Pensky will say some words" She walks on stage, gets a few cards and takes a deep breath. I can't even believe that she's pregnant, Quinn of all people! She is too smart to forget to wear a condom! If Logan can do it she's able to do so too. I shouldn't be thinking like this, people forget, especially after a dry spell

"Good Morning everyone and thanks for coming"

"UHUL YOU GO QUINN!" Lola screams making the whole senior class, including me, cheer for her too

"Thanks guys, I just wanted to say a few words. High School is known for being awful; the worst time of people's lives and something they'd never want to do again. But in PCA that's not the case, we're are independent and we learn how to live here, we learn the importance of friendship and trust, and love here" She looks behind and takes another deep breath "maybe I'm just saying because parents weren't around" The crowd laughs and she smiles too "but I'll miss this four years, and I wish the best to each and everyone of you. Thank you" She goes back to her line and people applaud

"Abraham Torres" He walks to the middle of the stage and gets his diploma, people clap and it goes on and on until he reaches letter 'C', now I'm starting to freak out

"Charles Fowler" he gets his diploma and my heartbeat races "Chase Matthews" I smile and walk slowly, get my diploma, yes! I walk to the stairs and…

Michael's POV

"OH CRAP!" Chase rolls down the stairs, and people start to laugh, some scream, I should've seen this coming.

Coco runs to help him up and he waves telling people that he's fine, he always is but they just keep going with the names "Lana Palmer" I clap extra loudly and she gets her diploma "Lisa Perkins"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Michael screams, and she giggles. I look at Lola on the crowd and she's clapping loudly too. I don't like that new boyfriend of hers, he's a threat, too pretty. And he's famous! That's a double threat; I have to leave this school being the most gorgeous one. Nah, I don't think he can take that away from me.

"Logan Reese" I walk to the center of the stage, grab my diploma and meet Lana, Lisa, Chase and Lola's coming this way

"I'm so exited!" Chase yells "Lola, what a surprise!" He hugs her, and than she hugs each of us

"Guys I missed you all so much! This is Beck, my boyfriend" Michael pulls Lisa closer to him, looking straight at Lola

"Nice to meet you man"

"So you are Michael? I've heard a lot of things about you" they shake hands and kind of stand there awkwardly

"Well this was awkward enough, I'm going to go see Zoe pick her diploma" She takes Becks hand walks near the stage and Chase goes with them. And I can see that she's talking nonstop, so annoying.

"Vince Blake" People cheer…god I hate that guy! "And last, but not least, Zoey Brooks" people cheer; she grabs her diploma and meets with Chase.

_Overall POV_

Zoey and Chase had a quickie before going to the party, in the janitor's closet. They were so drawn to each other that it was impossible for them to be together for longer than a few hours without jumping each other bones. Logan and Lana were talking to Quinn, about what her plans were. Even thought Logan hated to admit, her cared for Quinn as a friend, and was willing to help in any way, well not in any way but with some money or giving her one of his spare butlers, not Brighton though. She told them the truth, her mom would raise the child in the first few months and as she grew a little older Quinn would take her with her to an apartment, and Mark would visit any time he wanted.

Michael and Lisa danced together, they were in that honey-moon phase of the relationship were being together isn't enough, you give cheesy lines to each other and cute kisses and gifts all the time for no reason at all. And he was enjoying every moment of it, especially when Lola was around, just to show her how happy he was and, let's be honest, to make her a little jealous. But it didn't work, Lola was pretty happy with Beck too.

The party went on for over ten hours, and their last morning in PCA arrived, they refused to sleep. They wanted to enjoy every last moment of it.


	19. Day 5

**Last Week in PCA**

**Day 5**

Michael's POV

"I'll call you the minute I arrive at college ok?" She nods and I kiss her

"Why do we have to leave so far apart?" She cries, kissing me again

"It's just a couple of weeks, than we'll be together again" She gets in her parents car and I nod, and the smile; They love me so much, I mean what parents wouldn't after have their daughter dating that huge guy… Just thinking about him makes me so mad.

I go back to my room and get my things taking them all to my car, now I'll just go to Sushi rocks for our last lunch together.

Zoey's POV

Me, Chase and Lola are already in Sushi waiting for our drinks, this our last meal together in PCA. I can't even believe it, and I'm kind of glad that Beck had to leave early and that Lana's limo got here early. We'll finish the year like we started, the original group. I just hope Dana and Nicole get here in time, if they even come. They said they would but…

"Guess who's here?" we all scream and run towards the door, having a group hug around Dana, "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" we laugh

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed!" Chase says, and she sits next to me "I believe you two you don't each other" Dana stares at Lola for a few seconds than smiles

"You're Tori, I love your show!" She smiles too and they shake hands

"Thanks, you can call me Lola" Kazu gets our drinks and we chat a bit until Quinn arrives, she's not showing yet, but she's already having morning sickness. I'm just glad she can eat sushi without throwing up

"Dana! It's been so long!" She sits next to Lola and orders orange juice

"Oh who invited him?!" Dana complains, as Logan walks through the door

"Oh you're glad to see me, but I'm taken so get your claws off me" She grunts and as Michael arrives we order this huge platter of food, Dana fills us up in all the things that happened in Paris, she graduated early and opened a photography gallery I can't even believe that! And she's engaged to a thirty year old guy named Étienne. I think she's too young but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

She was surprised finding out that Quinn was pregnant, but it was super supportive witch is weird for Lana. I just missed Nicole; I know she was crazy in spring break and that stuff but I miss her, and it's our last time together she should be here.

"You're all coming to the ten year reunion right?" Michael says, eating a California roll

"Michael we're going to see each other before the reunion!" Quinn says, and they start arguing how that almost never happens and blah blah blah

"I'm sorry guys, but we're closing" Kazu comes to our table and we all get silent "But, as a graduation gift for you guys this one is on me" We all get up and hug him, gosh I'm going to miss PCA so much.

We leave the restaurant and walk to the parking lot, our parents are supposed to pick us up at eight and it's already seven forty five. And I'm not ready to let go of high school

"Oh no, Patrick called, I have to go guys!" Lola hugs each of us and waves at Dana, it's weird that they didn't know each other; I never thought about that "Logan don't forget to talk to your Dad" she says and goes to her car. She asked Logan if his Dad could go make a presentation at her old school, Hollywood Arts. I mean, his father is the most famous film director, it's the perfect guest.

"And the first one is gone" Michael says, "I should get going too, I want to get home before morning"

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Chase says and we hug again

"Oh that's Brighton!" Logan says, pulling away from the hug and running to his Limo "see you all in ten years, if you guys miss this hot stuff" He lift his shirt showing his six-pack "I'll just text you a picture!"

"Shut up Logan!" we all scream and laugh right after it, and he goes off.

"That's my ride" Quinn says, her mom stops in front of us with a llama on the truck "Buy guys, Ottus!" She jumps on the truck and hugs the llama "bye guys!"

Dana gets her purse, her style is kind of the same, all black and leather but I can see that Fashion Capital of the world got in to her because she's wearing Laboutin heels, a beige scarf aroung her neck and he hair is straight and way longer "Uh, Étienne is calling me!" she says walking a bit far from us and answering the phone.

I wrap my arms around Chase and kiss him "I already miss you" someone screams my name and I turn around, my Father's here, and Dustin is already in the car so… "I love you, see you in a month"

"See you next month Zoe, I love you" I give him a peck and hug Dana getting in the car. I can't believe School's over.


	20. Ten Years Later

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Cleo no biting ok? You're not a Cat" The four year old girl, white as snow with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes nods "Good, that's daddy's girl" Logan gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek and puts her back on the ground.

"Where's mommy?" She asks, just as Lana appears behind her, handing Lavender their youngest one year old to Logan "I'm right here!" She says, tickling her daughter and picking her up.

They left Los Angeles as soon as they finished college, and moved to New York for work. And as soon as Lana got pregnant they decided it was best to raise their kids in the suburbs, and they have been raising a close family ever since; they promised they wouldn't be like their parents and they managed to do it. Cleo and Lavender were their priorities, always. And on summer they went back to the beach house, where the girls spent the summer with their grandparents. They did a much better job taking care of them than taking care of Lana and Chase;

They walk in the ten year reunion, they'd spend the weekend in PCA and each family got a room since the students were in Spring Break. He scanned the gymnasium where the party was being held, and where he told Lana he loved her for the first time. He could feel all those emotions like it was yesterday "Logan Reese!" He looks behind him to see Michael that has a huge smile on his face when seeing his old High School best friend "I told you we would only see each other on the ten year reunion!"

They shake hands, they'd hug but that's hard when each of them I carrying a baby "Well we could've seen each other earlier if you had gone to any of the weddings or birthday parties" He shakes his head and Lisa and Lana sit down in a table to chat. Michael was offered a job a year after he graduated as a reporter for a sports channel, after the excellent job he did in the Olympic they hired him as the face of the company, and his job was to give presentations and do interviews and all sorts of things all around the world, so he barely was home.

"I'm sorry, I'm always out of the country, at least Lisa went" His baby girl, named Victoria wakes up and pulls his ear "Don't grab daddy's ear Vic, that hurts" He takes her tiny hand into his to send the message;

"Ok daddy" She says as Julianna, their nanny grabs Victoria to play and Michael shakes his arms to relax them

"So, how was life in the last ten years?" he asks Logan, that is too distracted with his own daughter to hear him "Logan!'

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that her teeth are starting too grown and it's amazing how small they are" He looks at Michael again, trying not get distracted in his own daughter again, something he had been doing a lot in the last four years. Cleo wasn't expected, and when he found out Lana was pregnant he freaked out, he never thought he'd be a good Dad but turns out he's great at the job;

"Mark Junior you stop running right now or I'll freeze you for two hours!" Everyone at the party stops what they're doing to see Quinn holding a gun in her son's direction "Hi guys…this is isn't a real gun, it's just a freezing gun…it's harmless" She grabs her sons as the ten year old attempts to run again "Go stay with you father, did you get all your things from the car?"

"Yes mom, I love you" he gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs towards Mark and his wife, Candace to play with his twelve year old step brother, Garret. They met in the college, and after six months of dating Mark proposed, she was a waitress with a kid, his family went nuts, and he 'you already have a baby to take care of and now a two year old child and a wife?' Hi Mother said, but he didn't care, and in the end the of the day he was right. He raised Garret as his own, and stayed with Mark Junior every other month until pre-school started. Now he'd would only see his son on school breaks and summer, not something he was very fond of. But Marky said he'd rather live with Quinn and go to school with his old friends, maybe in High School he'll want to move in with his father he hoped.

"I never thought there would be a day Logan Reese would be holding a baby girl, and enjoying it" She says, hugging Michael and just smiling at Logan, unable to hug him because of the girl "It's so good to see you guys, especially you Michael! Ten years, you were right"

Quinn didn't change a lot over the years, she got rid of some weird habits in college like massaging other people's food and wiring them in their sleep, but she still wore the braids and the funky clothes, and as a multi-functional, genius woman. Quinn managed to raise a child and get straight A's in college and being hired at NASA, just as planned.

"It's nice to see you again Quinn" Michael says, he couldn't make it Mark's birthdays either.

"Logan Cleo is so big! And looks so much like Lana… are you sure she's yours?" Logan looks bored at Quinn after that question; every time they meet she says that. At the first time he was a bit nervous, I mean Cleo really doesn't look like him at all, but Lana would never cheat on him. "I'm just kidding; I know you did a paternity test"

"No I didn't" He lies, he couldn't help himself… "Changing subjects, where is Howard?"

"He couldn't come; he's designing a new rocket so he wants to stay in Washington until he finishes it" Quinn's boyfriend, a forty year old man, with a huge mustache is probably the only person in the world who's smarted than her.

"The movie star arrived!" Michael says, as Lola and Beck enter the party. Even though she didn't graduate at PCA she did three years of high school and half her senior year there, so the committee gladly invited her, especially because people would be more likely to come knowing that the Emmy awarded star and her Oscar winning husband would be going.

"Stop it guys" She says, blushing,

"Beck, congrats on the Oscar!" He shakes hand with Michael and Logan and gives Quinn a hug. He won the Oscar for supportive role on his latest movie 'Foster Kid' and Tori had won over thirty awards during her career so far, their show 'Is Somebody Out There?' lasted for five seasons, and they got married right after the summer of 2012. People said they were too young, and that teen love wouldn't last that long. But they have been happily married ever since.

"Thanks man" little Cleo comes running towards Lola that lifts her up and spins her around

"Torilola!" She hugs Lola; she calls Lola that, because she can't understand why she's called Tori in television and magazines, and called Lola by her mom and dad

"Hi Cleo! Wow you're so big!" Lola puts her back on the ground

"So you two are thinking about kids and stop stealing mine?" Logan says making both Lola and Beck say a huge 'no!' at the same time

"I'm so not ready to be a mom" She says "I'd rather play with Cleo" the little girl lets out a squeak of happiness and hugs her "Ouch!" Lola screams, when she is bitten in the leg

"Cleo what did I tell?!" Logan gets her hand and takes her to a corner. As the gang goes back to chatting, ignoring the previous the two of them, always going to back to Michael not being in any of the anniversaries, parties and things like that.

"I made it to your wedding!" He points at Lola, he and Lisa got married in a court, so there was no need for a party. They used the money to travel together for a change.

"Yeah but we got married right after high school ended so it doesn't count" Beck says, he was a part of the group now. Since every time they got together he'd go with Lola.

"I'm sorry about that Lola, Cleo is going through a 'I'm a Cat phase'" he says making Lola laugh.

"Now we can get this party started!" We all look at the door, Chase, Zoey and their quadruplets, George, Ringo, Paul and John run towards Logan to meet with Cleo. They're all the same age, and since Zoey and Chase live in New York they meet almost every weekend to have brunch with Lana and Logan, making the kids really close friends.

Fausta, Zoey and Chase's nanny takes the kids outside to play and after they greet each other they all sit down in a table to have lunch. Zoey is a successful lawyer, and even thought she'd make more money with Hollywood divorcers in LA, she stayed in NYC, where Chase writes a column for the New York Times, and with time they got used to the lifestyle.

"Guys, guess witch room we got for the weekend?" Zoey says, and they all stop talking to listen to her "Room 101"

**The End**

* * *

Oh I hope you guys liked this Fanfiction! I'd would love to get a review, if anyone still reads it :) So, I have a couple of thingsd to say.

First, I'd like to give a special shoutout to the user _Boris Yeltsin, _who was kind enough to comment on every chapter and give me great ideas from time to time! Thank you! And second, if there are any Victorious fans out there I just finished my fanfic about them and it's so much better than this one I swear! If you could check it out I'd appreciate it.

Once again, thanks for reading until the end. Love you all,

- Kiribati (:


End file.
